Head Over Heels for Haruhi
by Music is my Insperation
Summary: The host club is taking a vacation to a resort over a ver long winter break. During this break, four of them find themselves thrust into a game of competitive romantisism by a new friend. Whom will win this all or nothing game?
1. Enter Haruka Suzuki

_Originally this was just going to be a writing so I could get these people out of my head (it's like a song stuck in you head, only worse), but I ended up finding a wonderful name for it, so I wanted to post it! So, here goes. First chapter, on a role! Enjoy, fans of Ouran!_

_OoO_

There was a world that very few entered; this world consisted of only two. Two solitary human beings, who were always mistaken for the other, and were always envisioned as 'one' rather than 'two'. And because of this, they remained alone in their solitary world. Very few entered, none, in fact, and they didn't leave. They were happy to be together, glad that they were one. At least, that was what they said.

But, as it is sometimes known, a world that consists of very little will eventually break. Maybe not completely, but it will come apart in some way. Often, an event will shatter it. Sometimes, a person will. A person who would seem of little value to the common eye. Well, this is a story about how a world was gently taken apart by a person of no specific value, and of two boys who were thrust into a larger world. And of one clever match maker who had a lot of time on her hands.

You may be wondering who is being spoken of. Well, read on to find out. And please... enjoy to the fullest.

OoO

It was a normal day in the host club room; Tamaki Suoh was wooing ladies with flattering and romantic words as they blushed and giggled. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, were onto one of their 'gay twin' acts, making the girls they were entertaining giggle and faint. Takashi Morinozuka was entertaining some of the more silent girls, who had requested him, of course, which worked for him fine, since he was more of the silent type anyways. Kyoya Ohtori was also hosting his guests quietly, at least semi-ly. He was working on the finances and answering questions such as 'what's on sale' and 'what events are coming up' and what not. Mitsukuni Haninozuka was eating cake, and being his cute self with his guests.

Haruhi Fujioka, on the other hand, was not entertaining guests today. She was studying. Her grades were normally good, but she was slipping a little bit in mathematics class, which was not a good thing. But, she was glad for a break from the host club. Sometimes those guys really got on her nerves... but she liked them well enough. They were.. pretty good people in general.

She was peacefully sitting by the large window in the room, working some practice problems that Hikaru had thought up for her; he was the math whiz of place. It was somehow quiet in the music room; this was would be somewhat shocking if Haruhi was paying attention. Tamaki had sent out an order earlier for near silence.

But the silence was inturupted by a bang as the large door were thrown open. All eyes turned to the new arrival. No one could tell if it was a he or a she; it was wearing a long flowing cape with a hood drawn up tightly around its face. They all stared for a minute, a little surprised by the sudden interruption. Haruhi was a little irritated... her studying was inturupted now. Hopefully she would be able to get back into the swing of the math after, whatever this little episode was, was over.

The person dramatically whipped her cloak off and declared, "Do not worry, my lost little lambs! Haruka Suzuki is here to clear the way for your poor blind eyes!" it was obviously a girl now. She was short (five three maybe?) with shoulder length brown hair and stunning brown eyes (not quite as big as Haruhi's, but fairly large). She laughed, an almost mocking laugh. "I have come to set you free from your chains of bondage!"

"What's this!" Tamaki cried, looking infuriated. "Why have you burst into our beautiful club room and disrupted our lovely silence and our dear Haruhi's concentration?"

The girl was just as dramatic with words as he was. "I am offended! Surely, truly, your words have buried deep into my soul and left incurable scars, Tamaki, dear! Am I so unknown to you? Am I so disliked among my peers?" she put a hand on her forehead and tilted her head back. "I shall never recover from the wounds you have inflicted upon my heart!" she grinned and dropped the drama. "Seriously, though. Don't you recognize me? I've been in this school for as long as any of you have, if not longer. Come on, give me a little recognition."

Kyoya spoke up. "Yes, I recognize you. You are Haruka Suzuki, first year, class A. You are the heir to the Suzuki Resort, yes?"

She grinned. "Ah, sweet recognition. But the Hitachiin twins and Fujioka should recognize me..." she sighed. "Oh, I am so insulted." she placed a clenched fist over her heart. "So pained by the curse of not being recognized... such a curse I must bear, though. Tis' my decided fate..."

Haruhi rolled her eyes slightly; this girl was dramatic, and not in school uniform to boot. She was wearing boys jeans and a gray shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows. It said something on it... something in English maybe? Haruhi couldn't read it...

She dropped the drama again. "I must request that you end the host club activities early for today! I have an important matter to discuss with the members of the host club!" she grinned, having a seemingly evil glint in her eyes. "I shall return forthwith! Be expectant upon my arrival!" and she disappeared from the room, scooping up her cloak with a flourish and slamming the door loudly.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. "Talk about stupid. Are we seriously gonna close down shop early for her?"

Kyoya tapped his chin. "She may be of benefit to the club. It is a good idea to at least hear her out. I assume that is fine Tamaki." it was less a question and more of a decided statement.

"B... B-But..." he stuttered, obviously not fond of the idea of listening to the girl who was almost as obnoxious as he was (though he didn't think that).

"Good." Kyoya said, making the final decision. "We will shut down early today!"

And so, with this decision, Tamaki decided to occupy his corner of depression.

Haruhi sighed. _I guess this means I won't get to finish my studying..._ she though, closing her math book and packing away her school supplies. Sometimes she wondered who was really the president of this club...

OoO


	2. Something That Could End Badly

_Hello, all! This is my first Ouran fan fiction, and I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. I'm hoping it goes well :) I hope you enjoy chapter two! Oh, and a quick FYI: Haruka Suzuki does not fall in love nor does anyone fall in love with her. She's more of a story help kind of role. Enjoy!_

_OoO_

Haruka sipped tea as she watched the host club arrange themselves; oh this would be exciting! She had a proposition to make with the host club, of course. They would choose to except or pay the consequence of her extreme wrath. And her wrath was something to be feared. But of course... her proposition wasn't the _only_ thing that she was here for. She had a match-making job to take care of. She had found out from her good friends the Zuka club girls that Haruhi was actually a girl. This would be rich... she smiled, trying to keep the evil out of it, but it didn't work so well. Oh, this would be _rich...!!_

_  
_She draped herself over one of the couches like an aristocratic Roman lady; oh she would have such fun with these younglings! Oh yes she would! But... hmm. Who had fallen for Haruhi...? Surely there would be someone who had fallen for her. This would take extreme visual skill, detail nitpicking and lots and lots of concealed questions. She suppressed an evil cackle. Her match-making skills would be put to the ultimate test.

OoO

Haruhi was a little unnerved by the sight of the girl lying across the couch, watching them like a hawk. This Haruka looked like a vulture that was just waiting to pick flesh off of someone's unbeknown carcass. She just had this look.. Haruhi nearly shuddered, but refrained. Hopefully this little meeting would end swiftly and she would leave.

Hikaru and Kaoru also seemed a little nervous; they were talking in quiet tones to each other, eying the suspected vulture-person with suspicion. They seemed to sense something was up. Well, of course. They were prime mischief makers; surely they would sense someone of their own kind.

Haruhi smiled at this thought. That would be quite funny, actually. Hikaru probably wouldn't like being pranked by someone though, since he prided himself and his twin as the ultimate pranksters. Kaoru would probably just laugh it off...

"Why don't we get this started?" Kyoya asked, seating himself across from the girl on the couch.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, please, let's. I would like all involved, if you don't mind. We may need a few more chairs or such, though..."

"If you moved..." Kyoya suggested.

Haruka looked unmoved. "Like I said, if we moved a few chairs..."

Kyoya sighed. "Kaoru, Hikaru, bring a couch over here, please."

They nodded, not even bothering an in sync comment. They dragged a couch over and plopped themselves into int, still weary of the girl. Tamaki, Mori, and Hunny all took the remaining seats.

Haruhi flinched; that would mean...

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned and scooted apart. "Haruhiii!" they chirped, patting the seat in between them.

_Great..._ Haruhi thought to herself, though she really didn't mind. This was better than some things they had done to her... Seriously. Just get this meeting over with.

Kyoya spoke up, pulling out the notebook he always carried with him and opening to a blank page. "Your proposition, Suzuki-san?"

She waved a nonchalant hand. "Seriously, Kyoya, skip formalities. What's the point? My name is Haruka."

Kyoya nodded. "Your proposition, Haruka."

She smiled brightly. "Yes! I was just getting to that! My proposition!" she sat up abruptly. "As you know, the school will be having a three week long winter vacation this year, due to parent-teacher conferences, some construction on certain building, Christmas, New Years and such. Of course, during this time the host club will be making no income of consistent sorts, and that will make a nice little dents in it's funds, I assume?" she laughed, and didn't give Kyoya time to answer. "I am willing to rent out my families resort to your host club for a mere one hundred yen per person per day!" she grinned. "Naturally, fifty percent of said income goes to my family, but the rest goes directly to your club. Thought the price is low, I assume there will be plenty of... ahem, students who will happily sign up. That will bring in a hefty sum, will it not?"

Kyoya considered this. "Yes... but there is a flaw in what you say. Winter break is next week, being only about five days away. That is fairly short notice for such a long trip."

Haruka laughed and waved her hand flippantly. "So very naive, Kyoya. I've already spread the rumors! Have you not had a startling jump in customers recently?"

"Yes."

She laughed again. "That was due to my rumors! They are naturally waiting for the sign up sheet, you petty thing, you." she smiled in delight. "The power of a rumor! Now... is it a deal?"

"What will it cost us to rent out the resort? Is there some hidden fee?"

She shook her head. "Fifty percent of profits, Kyoya, which will be around 10,500 yen from each person. Which will leave the same amount for you."

Haruhi didn't like where this was going. Twenty-one days one a resort? She would not be attending... especially since the price was much to hefty for her budget. She didn't mind. She would be fine alone. Peace and quiet for three weeks.. wow, that would be great! Solitude from these insane peoples for three weeks straight...

"Of course, the host club members will be allowed to come for free."

Her hopes of solitude came crashing down around her ears. Now she would probably be forced to go... crap. No excuses here. Maybe her dad would say no...! That was her only hope. Then she recalled... he had asked her to stay with someone for a few weeks anyways, some kind of business. She didn't necessarily wanna know what kind of business, of course. She put her chin in her hands and sighed inwardly. This would be a thriller.

Haruka sighed. "Is it a deal or not, host club? There are many other people I could choose for this special deal, but I came to you first. You should be honored I even came, since not a single one of you recognized me." she rolled her eyes, looking annoyed. "Really, I should be completely offended by you cretins. I should just withdraw my offer now!" she grinned. "But that would lay waste to my chances at getting to know you lovely folks." her grin turned into an evil smirk.

Kyoya tilted his chin up slightly, seeming offended, but hiding it well. "Fine. We accept your offer. You will have to fill us in on details and such, but we except." Haruhi couldn't help but think he was less excepting a business deal and more excepting some sort of secret challenge.

This was going to be interesting... very interesting.

OoO

Haruka grinned, thrilled. "Wonderful!" she spouted. Now her chance was in the clear! Mwa ha ha ha ha! This would be brilliant; absolutely brilliant. She let out a distorted chuckle, very nearly a record book evil laugh. The looks she got were ones of suspicion, and fear, from Hunny. She cleared her throat and tried her best to keep a straight face. "Oh, hum, sorry. Tried to clear my throat." she began coughing violently to keep her laughter from showing.

Haruhi spoke up. "You vaguely remind me of Kaoru and Hikaru." she said, studying her with huge brown eyes. "Except one person rather than two."

"What do you mean?" one of the twins exclaimed. Then they spoke in unison. "We're not like her!"

Haruhi nearly smiled. "You are all full of your own little schemes." she said, then sighed. "May I go home now? Club activities have been canceled and this meeting has been pretty much ended."

Kyoya sighed, looking a little tired (_No doubt I did that! _Haruka thought giddily). "Go ahead, Haruhi. We'll continue this discussion tomorrow after my head has stopped throbbing."

Haruka stood, smiling brightly. Her job was done for now; tomorrow would be a large part of her test. She grinned wolfishly, giving the entire host club (except for Haruhi) jitters down their backs. This girl must scare little children...

But tomorrow! Tomorrow she would choose her victims; surely there would be several, among this catch of fine specimens. All part of the game! And this game would be a whole lot of fun!


	3. Questions of Miniscule Value

_Ha ha! Enter the obsessive writer. If you're wondering how these chapters appear so fast, here is you answer; I wrote eight pages before I decided to post it. So there you go! I love writing... I spend most of my time doing that. :) Enjoy Chapter 3 already! :)_

_OoO_

Haruhi was entertaining guests today, even though she hadn't wanted to, after she had seen the small list of who had requested her. The thought had come into her mind when she had been cooking dinner last night, and she had feared the worst. And it seemed that fate was not on her side; because today, her main customer was Haruka Suzuki. Even though Haruhi was sure she could get along with this girl just fine (she got along with Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki just fine), it seemed that all this girl was after was information.

Haruka was the only guest she had at the moment, which could go either good or bad. It chose to go badly. The girl leaned closer and whispered, being sure to use her hair to cover her face on the side that most of the host club was on, and said, "Haruhi! You're a girl, right?"

Haruhi wondered if she should even bother lying to this girl... oh well. She would give it a shot. "Um... no." she didn't try very hard.

"Liar!" she sang, still whispering. She giggled. "I saw your student ID. You need to be much more careful with that, my dear Haruhi!"

Eh.. she was wondering where she had put her ID... it wasn't like her to be so careless. Oh well. "Mm-hmm." she hummed. "What are you going to do with the information? Blackmail me?" Sarcasm... she had been hanging around Hikaru and Kaoru to much...

Haruka looked shocked. "Oh no no no! Of course not!" she waggled a finger at Haruhi. "Lean closer!" she glanced out through her curtain of hair. "There are prying ears about!"

Haruhi glanced towards the host club members; it seemed that Tamaki was concealed in a bush, camouflaged with clothes he probably found in the closet they kept all the old costumes in. Hikaru and Kaoru were discretely edging a couch closer, trying to listen in on the conversation, probably prodded by Tamaki. Haruhi decided to humor her. She leaned closer. "Uh-huh, Haruka?"

Haruka in turn leaned closer and whispered. "Which one is cuter, do you think?"

"Huh?" Haruhi asked, a little confused.

"Which one of the host club members, stupid!" she whispered hotly. But her facial expression was the opposite of her heated words; rather than glaring she was smiling affectionately. She tucked her curtain of hair behind her ear, then said, moving her lips so they didn't match her words (_That's some talent..._ Haruhi thought), "You're a stupid girl, Haruhi, don't you ever talk about girl stuff?? Which guy is _cuter!_ More appealing in looks, duh."

"I don't know..." she replied. "I never thought about it."

She spoke again in the same manner as before (her words didn't match her lips. "Well figure it out! You sure are stupid, huh? Maybe not in scholarly things, but in girl stuff. Sheesh." she leaned back, smiling in satisfaction.

OoO

But of course, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki didn't interpret what she was saying as what she really said. They interpreted it as much worse things. After the said exchange of unknown words, the three huddled behind a couch, leaving their customers unattended. "That woman is secretly a devil-child!" Tamaki was whispering hotly. "She is trying to drag my dear daughter over to the dark side!!" he scowled. "We must rescue innocent little Haruhi from her insolent clutches!!"

Hikaru waved his hand flippantly. "Haruhi is strong enough to resist that girl. She doesn't get unnerved easily."

Kaoru shook his head in disagreement with his brother. "She may be, but should we not take precautions, at least?" he frowned. "She makes me nervous."

Hikaru nodded. "She also makes me nervous, but don't you think Haruhi would get mad if we tried to interfere?" he hummed slightly. "But if we did this discreetly..."

"Do what discreetly?" a voice asked.

They jumped as a new person entered their little circle. The girl grinned wolfishly. "Are you afraid of me, my pets?"

Hikaru and Kaoru twitched.

Tamaki glared at her, with more malice than anyone would have thought possible for him. "No! Of course not!" he crossed his arms over his chest. "Merely, we are afraid for the corruption of my daughter!"

The girl giggled. "Your _daughter?_ Don't tell me this is one of your insane fantasies..." she laughed outright. "Give me a break, people. She's not your daughter." she smirked. "I doubt she wants the likes of _you_ as her father."

Tamaki decided to occupy his corner of depression and grow mushrooms.

Haruka turned to the twins. "What about you two? What are you in this little 'family'? Or have you given up on the family fantasy?"

They didn't answer. This girl was definitely on their level of perpetual evil; she would easily twist any words they had to say against her. They would need to muster up all of their strength to battle and defeat her.

She cocked her head. "No reply, eh? Not even something snippy and twin-like?" she sighed and scratched her head. "Yeah, I figured so..." then she grinned, and looked like a wolf getting ready to devour its prey. "But.. maybe this will get a reaction out of you... surely one of you has fallen for Haruhi by now. Which of you is it?"

The reaction was satisfying; both of them turned red and began stuttering nonsense, such as 'No are you stupid?!?', 'Don't even joke about that!', 'How could you even think that?'. Haruka laughed, interrupting them. Grinning, she chirped. "Welcome to the game, boys. May the best man win!"


	4. Chewing Over the Idea

_This is the last chapter for now, I promise. Then again... heh, obsessive writer that I am.. it's likely there will be more today **defeat!**. Lol, as long as I enjoy writing it, that's good enough for me. Enjoy Chapter 4!_

_OoO_

Haruhi crossed her arms over her chest and slouched in her seat; she was in one of Tamaki's vehicles along with the almost entire host club, headed to the Suzuki Resort. Feh... this was not going to be fun. Hikaru and Kaoru were on either side of her, and they both seemed excited, chatting happily with Tamaki and Hunny, who were across from them along with Mori. Kyoya, who was annoyed with Tamaki at the moment, had chosen to take a different vehicle.

Hikaru, who was on her left, poked her in the side, but gained no reaction. "Haruhiii! What's wrong, Haruhi?" he continued to poke her side.

Kaoru joined in, grinning. "Haruhi! What's wrong, Haruhi?" they were poking her consistently. Ugh, it was annoying. But saying something snappy that would show she was annoyed would merely add fuel to flames.

They continued poking her. Finally, they gave up and decided to try a different tactic to gain her undivided attention. "Kaoru!" Hikaru wined, near her ear so the high pitch of his voice were echo annoyingly in her ear drum. "She won't talk to us! Did we do something wrong?"

"I don't know, Hikaru!" Kaoru said, in the same pitch and position. "Did we do something to annoy her?" They continued to whine in her ear, but she continued her inattentive rock status. She was not going to be swayed easily by their obnoxiousness.

They gave up; obviously, she was not going to budge an inch from her annoyed position. Now her semi-bad mood had spread to them. Soon the entire car would be effected by the bad mood. She should probably cheer up soon... then again... Hikaru and Kaoru would get over it. They always did. But... right now, there were other things on her mind...

Other things? Try other _thing_. Mostly the question that Haruka had asked her. Did normal girls who didn't pose as guys for most of the school she attended talk about how cute guys were to each other...? She assumed so, since Haruka had asked her the question... even though she couldn't really be counted as a normal girl either. Or at least, that was how Haruhi viewed.

Hmm... who was cuter? Seriously, how petty and superficial. Hmm... maybe she would give it a try. But this was a hard question for her. Boy or girl, it didn't matter, right? It's what's on the inside that counts (vague quote from book 1). Right...? Looks didn't matter all that much, at least not to her. It mattered a whole lot to the members of the host club though...

Well, what to her defined cute...? Easier said than done, of course. Well, was she attracted to one of the host members...? What defined attraction to her...? Neh, all so difficult questions for someone who didn't know what she was thinking about.

Eh... she was getting to tired to think right now. She hadn't slept well the night before; she had put off packing till the last minute when she realized she would have to pack for three weeks. It had taken her to well past three in the morning to cram all her clothes into a bag (let alone her personal things like shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush/paste etc). She closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat...

Maybe... if she rested her eyes for just a few seconds... she would... be... ok...

OoO

Hikaru was depressed; Haruhi's coldness was part of it, but it was more than that. It was Haruka's question from yesterday... not really a big deal, if you looked at it properly, because she was teasing, but he had thought about it. Had he really fallen for Haruhi? And then this lead to other thoughts, like 'What if Kaoru had fallen for her too?'. Sometimes it seemed that way. But he almost hoped that his brother didn't like her like that...

Hem... this was puzzling. He peered out the window at the scenery passing by. Maybe he could ask Haruka what she thought after she had watched them for a while. This was getting bad, him wanting to ask that insanely evil person for advice.

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he felt something warm leaning against him. A little annoyed, he turned, naturally expecting Kaoru to be leaning on him; instead he found Haruhi, asleep. His face turned hot. What? He was blushing? What's with his emotions these days? His heart was beating quickly, and he almost feared that it would beat it's way out of his chest.

He tried to ignore her; surely she would wake up soon. She murmured something in her sleep and shifted; his heart nearly stopped. What was wrong with him? He must be suffering form some kind of illness... some kind of weird, unknown illness. He flinched. Heh, he must be going crazy. Hopefully they would arrive soon and relieve him of this strange illness.

OoO

Kaoru watched his twin out of the corner of his eye; so, truly, he had fallen for her too. But from the look on his face, it looked as though he himself didn't know it. That was Hikaru for you... very immature and unaware. Kaoru sighed inwardly. This would be a fun battle.

He had a feeling he knew what Haruka had meant when she had said that they were 'welcome to the game'. He had asked around (discreetly) and found out that she had quite the reputation as a 'behind the scenes' match maker. But the issue was that she was completely honest when asked a straight forward question (he hadn't tested this yet) and would happily tell a person whom she had chosen for players of her game. But... the thing was, from what he had discovered, though in the beginning she may choose multiple guys (or girls, depending on what main gender she was working with), in the end there would be only one 'winner'. And from that, almost all the couples she thrust together ended up staying together, getting engaged, getting married... he wondered who would end up with their beloved Haruhi?

He sure hoped his brother wouldn't get his heart trampled all over...

OoO


	5. Just Make the Noise Stop

_Hello! How are you liking my story so far? It's good, I hope. :) I'm really enjoying writing this. Lol, I'm such an obsessive writer, but I guess that's a good thing. Please enjoy chapter whatever chapter this is. I hope Haruka makes you smile (she makes me smile)! Have a nice day, readers!_

_OoO_

Haruka stood on the resort's steps impatiently; oh she wanted the rest of the host club to be here already. Kyoya was already here, but he was boring. She wanted to unleash her match making scheme!! Horrible, rude, cretinous people. They were so rude! How dare they be late?? She looked at her wrist watch... well, late in three... two... one. Ha! Now they were five seconds late! How dare they after she had been so kind as to invite them? How dare they!

Certainly, they would hear it from her for being... thirty seconds late now! Oh, she was infuriated! She would lecture them long and hard for being so rude to her invatation! Forty-five seconds late! Someone was going to die, now! She was furious and had absolutely no mercy. One minute late!!

Seriously, she was going to murder someone...

OoO

Kaoru forced his hand over Tamaki's mouth. "Seriously, Milord, you need to be silent! Haruhi is sleeping!"

Tamaki fought the twin, nearly screaming; Kaoru had actually had the car stopped so that Tamaki's yelling wouldn't wake up Haruhi (who was still leaning naively on Hikaru) and he was trying to keep Tamaki from dashing back into the car to, more than likely, ruffly yank Haruhi from Hikaru and then yell his loud and flowery words at him.

"Tamaki!" Kaoru snapped, calling him by his first name for once. "Shut it up already!Do you want Haruhi to wake up?" He moved his hand slightly so Tamaki could say something.

"Hikaru is evil!!" he snapped. "He can't be trusted with my innocent little daughter! He's an evil devil who will steal my daughter's innocence!"

Kaoru sighed, and was tempted to say what buzzed through his head. But he resisted and said, "Well, since I don't trust you not to wake Haruhi up, you'll be walking the rest of the way." in one swift movement, he jumped up and dashed into the car, closing the door behind him. "Driver, move!" he called as quietly as possible. And so the car sped away, leaving Tamaki in the dust.

Hunny frowned at Kaoru. "That was mean, Kao-chan!" he said, pouting slightly.

Kaoru nodded. "We wouldn't want Haruhi to wake up, though, now would we?"

Hunny considered this. "Oh!" he smiled brightly. "Good job, Kaoru! But will Tama-chan have to far to walk?"

Kaoru waved his hand flippantly and said, "Nah. Only a few miles." he glanced at his brother, who had a strange look on his face. Confusion? Love? Reaction? Realization? Denial? Neh, denial.. truthfully, Kaoru wouldn't be surprised. His brother was an idiot when it come to people who were 'outside' their world.

Kaoru leaned back in his seat and muffled a sigh as the car sped on; he loved Haruhi too, but he didn't want his brother to be hurt. He didn't want him to be alone if their world ever broke apart.

OoO

Finally!! Haruka dashed for the car that pulled into the circular drive. It was cold, the idiots! If she got sick, she was going to sue them! She dashed towards the car and yanked one of the doors open, only to be greeted with one of the twins shushing her, then pointing over his shoulder.

Ha ha ha!! She hadn't even started her match making and here was a golden opportunity! Oh, she had to work fast! Mm... It seemed that Haruhi had fallen asleep first and had unconsciously leaned onto Hikaru's shoulder; Hikaru must've fallen asleep second, since his cheek was gently rested upon the top of Haruhi's head.

Haruka giggled in silent delight. Oh ho ho! "Come on!" she whispered softly, waving to Kaoru and Hunny (who was watching Hikaru and Haruhi with a look of amusement on his cute face). "Don't disturb them!" she grinned, looking much like a wolf again.

Kaoru hesitated.

"Come, come, come!" she insisted. "I have a plan, come, come!" she whispered, prepared to drag Kaoru from the car. She darted from the entrance of the car as Kaoru slid from its interior. Hunny followed him suit. She giggled and closed the door softly; Mori stepped out of the front seat. "Mmm, this is a fine opportunity!" she hummed, skipping to the entry of the main building of the resort. "A _fine _opportunity, I say!" she turned back and waved to the three standing beside the car. "Come on in, it's warmer inside!"

OoO

Kaoru hesitated. Did he dare leave his brother and the girl he loved in this girl's evil clutches? He thought it over for a moment, then shrugged. No harm done. Good luck Hikaru. "Coming!" he called as he, Hunny and Mori made their way towards the large first building; it was getting pretty cold out.

OoO

Haruka skipped down the hall and to her on resort room. She was looking for her blow horn (kept on hand in case of... emergencies). She looked for a few minutes then skipped out of her room and back to the main front room, where Kyoya, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori were standing, waiting for instruction on where to go (where they would stay).

She smiled at them, trying to look friendly (failing miserably), she said, "Would you like to watch me work my magic?" maybe that was a little overdone, especially since one of her game players was standing before her. Heh, that's the way this game worked. Jealousy almost always won out, even if it was a family feud. Jealousy, small spaces, uncomfortable conversations, a little nudge here and there... neh, all is fair in love and war!

Kyoya shook his head. "Not interested. Where are we to sleep at?"

She ignored him, grinning at Kaoru instead. "Hmm, then you, my little lost sheep?"

He flinched. Neh, better than nothing. "No, I'd rather not."

She grinned. "Suit yourself!" she said, skipping away. Oh, this little tid bit would be _so_ much fun! Grinning, she placed the blow horn near the window of the car, plugged one ear and....

OoO

Hikaru was dreaming about Haruhi... mostly about stuff that had happened to them before. He drifted in and out of his memories, savoring each moment he mindfully spent with her...

Suddenly, he was yanked out of his unconscious state to realize...

OoO

Haruhi was dreaming about nothing; nothing at all. It was dark in her subconscious. She was happily sleeping in a sleep that wasn't restless; she hadn't slept like this in a long time. But, somewhere in her mind it registered that she was leaning against something warm... Hmm..? what could it be?

And, with suddenness she was jerked from her peaceful sleep to realize exactly what she was leaning on. As soon as this registered (it took a moment, because whatever it was that was making that noise was so loud) she jerked away, forgetting that she was securely buckled into the seat she was sitting in. It seemed that Hikaru realized at the same moment, because, he, too, jerked away, resulting in painfully hitting his head on the window next to him.

"Ah!" she said, yelling above the noise in panic. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't realize... ah! I'm sorry!" she yanked the seat belt off of her and scrambled away, face turning red. She was embarrassed... Wait! She was embarrassed_?? _

Hikaru was red too; he rubbed his skull and shouted, "It's ok... seriously, it's fine! Um... just, uh, just get out of the car and figure out what that noise is!"

Haruhi took a deep breath and nodded. Yeah. Right, right, just... stop the noise. Stop the noise... and... just don't think about Hikaru. That's right, just don't think about that. Just don't...

Just... stop... the... noise.


	6. Stalker Much?

_Hello again! How goes it all! This is chapter 4 maybe... I have seriously lost track. Woops, my bad. :) Please enjoy whatever number chapter this is! _

_OoO_

Haruka was thrilled with the results of her loudness; absolutely insane with pure glee. She was so ecstatic that even being chases by two sleepy and angry people couldn't bring her down! She laughed as she darted down various halls. Mm-hmm, this was some pursuit! "Catch me if you can, sleep heads! I know this place like the back of my hand and I'm in impeccable shape!" they wouldn't be able to catch her even if they unleashed a trained police force on her.

Mwa ha ha ha ha! Have fun!

OoO

Haruhi was getting left in the dust; she couldn't run. She was as slow as slow gets, and Haruka and Hikaru (on hot pursuit) were soon out of sight. She stopped and leaned on a wall, out of breath. Neh... her head was throbbing now. Sudden wake up call, _loud_ wake up call, running full speed.. she was done. Now all she wanted was something to eat and a shower. And then maybe she could sleep...

She got her breath back and turned, wanting to head back to the main room, but she found herself utterly lost. Dang it... this was to much like the mansions that the other members of the host club lived in. Very large, with what seemed like thousands of useless rooms. And she had no idea where the heck she should go.

_Maybe... if I back track a little..._ she thought, turning. She found herself with a dilemma. She was at a three way; a hallway to her left, to her right and straight ahead.

Oh dear... she couldn't recall which hall she had come from. She did recall, however, coming up multiple stair cases. How many she wasn't really sure... "Hnn?" she hummed, her brow wrinkled in confusion. "Hmm... Neh!" she murmured, wondering which way she should go. She brightened, smiling a little bit. "When in doubt, turn left!" There we go... she took off slowly down the left corridor, hoping it would lead her somewhere. Stairs that went down maybe...

OoO

Hikaru had given up chase; he was a quick runner but this Haruka was some kind of super sprinter. Seriously, that chick could outrun a speeding car... he had back tracked, trying to find Haruhi, who had undoubtedly left behind ages ago. He didn't expect to find her until he reached the front room, but in fact, he did.

She was standing in a crossway, seeming to be debating on which way to go; he smiled, amused. "Hnn?" he heard her murmur. This simple noise sent his heart racing; what was with his hormones today? He wondered to himself as he watched her. Seriously, he needed to get a grip.

She made two other noises, and at each his heart skipped a beat. Get a grip, Hikaru, seriously, get a grip. Then she decided to speak to herself out loud. "When I doubt, turn left!" she exclaimed, sounding like she had made the most important discovery ever. He nearly burst out laughing at this; oh, geez, she was funny! He let out an involuntary chuckle, but she had already began making her way down her chosen hallway and didn't hear him.

Mm-hmm, she was a funny one. He sighed; maybe he should go and tell her that she was going down the wrong hallway..? Nah. He would follow her and see if she figured it out for herself..

Was that stalker-ish? Maybe it was... he really didn't care very much. He smiled and followed her down the hallway; she would figure out she was going the wrong way soon.

OoO

Haruhi was dumbfounded, which was a strange occurrence for her. She hardly ever found herself in a state where she had absolutely no idea where to go. There were so many hallways! So many doors, some locked and some unlocked. Nnn... so many places! And it was so quiet... there was almost no noise, except for her shoes padding on the thick carpet, and the heaters whirring somewhere in distant rooms.

She was so lost. So very lost in this huge building.... geez how long did this friggin corridor go?!?! It was so long... she had been walking for what seemed like hours! Neh.... she was sleepy now, and hungry. Her stomach growled; she hadn't eaten lunch. Where were people? Seriously, you would think that it takes a billion and two people to run a place this huge. You would think anyways... but it seemed as though she were the only person in this entire building. Maybe it was just large because she wasn't used to it... yeah, that was probably it.

Her stomach growled again, louder this time. Nnn... she needed food. She needed sleep. Where the heck was that stupid front room?? Seriously... was it really necessary, all these rooms? She supposed it might be..

Haruhi sighed and spoke out loud, just so she could fill the deafening silence. "Nnn.. I wonder where Hikaru and Haruka ran off to?" she said, and surprised herself at how loud her normally quiet voice seemed in this atmosphere. It really was quiet here... "Hello?" she called out lightly. Her voice echoed back to her in small sounds. "Mph... It's so dang quiet in here..." she said. This was interesting... how the building was so big that her voice echoed back to her.

"What are you doing?"

She turned, not surprised in the least by Hikaru's sudden appearance. "It's so big in here it echoes." she replied. "Did you catch Haruka?"

He shook his head. "Nah. She's a fast little cow." he made a 'humph' noise. "Ticks me off."

Haruhi cocked her head slightly. "Yeah. But we would have had to wake up eventually. And it's not like any of the host club, or Haruka, would have done it nicely."

"Eh..." he shrugged. "Not like they would have used a blow horn either."

She returned his shrug. "Do you know how to get back to the front room?" she asked, trying to suppress a yawn.

He nodded. "Yeah. Come on."

OoO

Hikaru watched her for a while, following her down the short hallway; he wondered why it was so small..? The ones in his house were twice as long as these. There were a lot of doors, but this was a hotel, so it was expected. Neh... geez, these halls were short! It made him feel almost claustrophobic. His ceiling at home was seriously at least six feet taller than these! If the hall was this bad, he couldn't imagine what his and Kaoru's room would be like! Short... small... stifling. Ugh, the thought made him cringe. Hopefully the interior wasn't some sickening color like yellow or green or red... ick. He would barf for sure...

"Nnn... I wonder where Hikaru and Haruka ran off to?" the voice made him nearly jump out of his skin; he had nearly forgotten about Haruhi. He smiled; was she worried about him? Then his smile widened. _Ran..._ ha, she had made an unintentional pun, at least, it seemed that way to him. He nearly laughed out loud.

"Hello?" she said, a little louder than her previous words. What in the heck was she doing? Seriously... Haruhi sometimes... "Mph... it's so dang quiet in here." Now that she mentioned it... it was quiet.

He spoke up then. "What are you doing?" he asked casually, like he hadn't been stalking her.

She turned, looking unsurprised. No surprise there. Haruhi didn't get surprised all that easily. "It's so big in here it echoes." she said as though it were the most logical explanation in the world. "Did you catch Haruka?"

He shook his head. "Nah, she's a fast little cow." Cow? _Cow? __**Cow?**_ He was slipping for sure now... gosh, he was such an idiot! Any other day, he would have pulled out an insult that was fitting for Haruka, but today...? NO, he had called her a cow. What was wrong with him?? Geez, he was an idiot. He made a 'humph' noise, angry at himself for his lack of angry name calling. "Ticks me off."

She cocked her head slightly (_Why is she so cute?!?!?_ Hikaru screamed in his mind, blushing. She didn't notice). "Yeah. But we would have had to wake up eventually. And it's not like any of the host club, or Haruka, would have done it nicely."

"Eh..." he shrugged, trying hard to calm his beating hear. "Not like they would have used a blow horn either."

She returned his shrug, looking exceptionally cute (_Stop thinking like that!!!!)_. "Do you know how to get back to the front room?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Come on." Stop beating heart... stop tearing those ribs to shreds... Nnn... _What's with you, Hikaru?_ He asked himself as he turned to go down the hallway. _Get a grip... before you lose it!_

But, lose what? If he didn't get a grip on something, what would he lose?


	7. Anything for you Haruhi

_Hello! Welcome to Chapter 6! How are you enjoying my writings so far (it would be nice to know!)? Please continue to stay with me during my story! I know I am very much enjoying writing it! Enjoy Chapter 6 to the fullest! **grins wickedly** And welcome to the game._

_OoO_

Haruka was tickled pink; oh that was a fun chase! She was now back in the main lobby with Kaoru, Hunny, Mori and Kyoya when she realized that one of the patrons in her game was missing; Tamaki Suoh. That imbecile... how is he later than all the rest?!?! Trying to hide her annoyance, she asked, smiling as sweetly as she could, "Where might Tamaki be?" a muscle in her forehead twitched, making her annoyance clear to all.

One of the twins (Kaoru, she assumed) spoke up, shrugging. "He was being annoying so I kicked him out of the car. He should be here soon, though."

Haruka grunted, annoyed beyond words. Why did people have to go and ruing her plans?? She had made _big _plans for the ones in her game!! But how could she possible play her game if all the participants weren't here??? Mph... she had wanted to annoy Tamaki some more with flowery words that rivaled his.. stupid twin!! But then again.... it had given Hikaru a chance to get Haruhi to warm up to him. Hmm... not all bad. But still...

Just then, Hikaru and Haruhi appeared from one of the halls; took them long enough to get here, sheesh. She grinned. "Hi! Have a nice trip?"

Hikaru glared at her. "Just show us our rooms, you idiot."

She cocked her head and her grinned widened. "Ah, yes. Your _rooms._" a visible shudder went through everyone, except for Kyoya, whom she had dubbed the 'Evil Shadow King'. He was evil, and he hardly ever worked in the light (_To bad I'm his employee... _she thought in annoyance.) of other's knowledge. "Unfortunately, I can't show you your rooms until my other... ahem, until that idiot Suoh gets here. You'll just have to wait."

"Can we have cake while we wait?" Hunny asked, smiling cheekily at her.

"Eh..." they all looked hungry... hmm, could she use this as a match making opportunity? Yes. Yes she could. She grinned, looking much like a wolf stalking her prey. "Not cake, Hunny. How's ramen sound to everyone?" she didn't wait for a reply. "Good, good. I need a couple people to run and tell the cook to whip up some ramen.. since I'm entertaining _guests. _Haruhi? Would you mind going?"

Haruhi looked up, looking a little 'out of the loop'. "Hmm?"

OoO

Haruhi was distracted; she was hungry, tired and thinking. _Hmm... what happened to Tamaki?_ She couldn't recall where he went.. not that she cared. It just seemed kind of weird not having the over-emotional Suoh blabbering off weird and random things. Oh well.. he would reappear soon.

Suddenly, she realized that someone was addressing her. "... mind going?"

A little confused, she looked up. "Hmmm?" she hummed. She had no idea what they were talking about.

Haruka sighed in exasperation. "I'm busy, I need you to go and tell the cook to make us some ramen for dinner; no elaborate meals until after the customers arrive."

"I'll probably get lost..." she said, not really wanting to go, but resigning herself to her probable fate of going anyway. She probably would get lost anyways, since this place was so huge.

Haruka smiled and Haruhi could feel icy chills run up and down her spine; geez, that girl had an evil smile. "Ok. Kaoru, would you mind going with her? I'm sure you're used to such a large establishment."

The twin that Haruka was speaking to nodded. "Sure."

And so, the directions were given and the two set off, leaving the other five behind. From what Haruka had told them, Haruhi was anticipating a long trip down multiple halls. Ugh... this would not be fun. Her feet were aching at the mere thought of the walk.. oh well. Just keep walking and get it over with soon.

OoO

Kaoru was nervous; the silence was deafening. Haruhi wouldn't start a conversation, so he would have to. If he didn't soon, he would die from the silence. "Um... so, what do you think about that Haruka chick?" he asked randomly, glad for some kind of noise in the silence.

She shrugged. "She's nice enough; she's really smart though. She figured out that I'm a girl. Found my student ID, I guess."

A little surprised, but not really, Kaoru said, "You really should be more careful with that, you know."

She shrugged again. "It doesn't really matter. They'll all find out eventually."

Eh... there she went again, on her 'doesn't matter' opinions. He wasn't quite sure how to reply to this...

"What do you think about her?" she asked.

"Oh, um, she's ok. She comes off as a little evil to me. That grin sends shivers up my spine every time."

"I might be able to say the same thing about you and Hikaru when you two are up to something." she said easily. "Not me, necessarily, but you guys can get some pretty creepy grins in."

He winced. "Way to be blunt, Haruhi."

She looked at him and smiled. "It's the truth though."

He grinned back. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

There was a brief moment of silence. "What exactly did you guys do to Tamaki? I haven't seen him in a while. You didn't lock him in a closet or something, did you?" even though she was trying to sound suspicious, she had an amused smile on her face.

Kaoru grinned. "I kicked him out of the car because he was trying to wake you up. Have a long night or something?"

"I realized suddenly how long I would be gone; I think I packed my whole wardrobe. I'm not sure if they have a washer and dryer here. Hopefully my dad didn't decide to repack my bags."

"If not, I'm sure you can borrow clothes from someone."

"You guys are all taller than I am, nothing would fit."

He chuckled. "I'm sure we'd find something. Besides, we could go shopping somewhere. The guests don't arrive until next week, ya know."

"I don't have any money."

Grinning, he flung and arm around her shoulder. "That's why you have rich friends, Haruhi!"

She shrugged him off. "I'd rather not; Kyoya would raise my debt by x amount." she sighed lightly. "At the rate that it keeps increasing, I'll never pay it off till my dying days."

Kaoru smiled. "Sure you will, Haruhi. One of these days."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Kaoru."

As they continued in their leisurely conversation, Kaoru couldn't help but think, _Anything for you Haruhi. _


	8. A Sleeping Angel

_Hey all... How's it going for all you out there that are still reading this story? I apologize for the late new chapter.... my computer died and the charger broke, so yeah, that was fun. I'm back on now! Enjoy chapter 8, I believe..._

_OoO_

Nnn... it was getting so late! At least, this was what it felt like... she remembered that the last time she had looked at a clock it had been one in the morning; when was the last time she had stayed up like this? Hnn... she was so sleepy. She wondered how she was even thinking without confusing herself.. her eyesight was blurring. "Neh.. Haruka, wha time is it?"

Haruka muttered something incoherent.

"What'd you say?" Hikaru muttered from across the table they were sitting at. Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi and Haruka were all sitting at a small table in the front lobby, still awaiting the arrival of Tamaki. "I couldn hear you...." he looked at Haruka through blurred eyes.

"Nnn... I said I don' know!" she snapped, then groaned. She leaned her head on Haruhi's shoulder and moaned, "Stay awake guys... we need to stay... awake!"

Haruhi didn't bother shrugging this girl off; merely, she slid down so that her chin rested on the table, giving Haruka an ideal amount of space on her shoulder to use as a pillow. "It's... late. I want to sleep..." she muttered, her eyelids drooping heavily.

With her last bit of energy, Haruka shook Haruhi. "No! Don't... sleep." her head drooped onto the table as she continued to shake the girl next to her. "Need... to stay awake..."

"Why....?" Kaoru muttered from across the table, where he was sitting with Hikaru. "Why do we need to not sleep?"

"Neh..." Haruka replied, her eyes closing against her will.

"... night, Hikaru... night, Kaoru..." Haruhi muttered, her eyes closing as well.

"Mm-hmm..." they hummed at the same time.

_Sleep..._ Haruhi thought, smiling as she drifted into the dark abyss of unconsciousness...

OoO

Kyoya had listened to the sleep-deprived conversation since around midnight, about three hours ago. It was funny to listen to his employee talk about random things with her 'game participants'. Haruka would diss on Tamaki and then listen for the reply; then she would diss on love and listen to the reply. She was testing the waters, looking for opinions on certain subjects, compiling a list of similarities and differences. She was a skilled match maker.

He had gone to her because he was sick of the oblivious idiots in the host club; Tamaki disguising his love in an imaginary 'father daughter' relationship, Kaoru realizing his love, but keeping it inside, and Hikaru just being a flat out idiot. He wanted to get Haruhi with someone and leave it that way, for good. Then maybe he could get some rest over the issue...

But Haruka had warned him before she had made her dramatic entrance... _"Listen, Kyoya. I can work with these guys, but I can't promise any results. Mostly because it doesn't matter if _Kaoru_ loves her. It doesn't matter if _Tamaki _loves her. It doesn't matter if _Hikaru _loves her. It doesn't matter if _Hunny _loves her. It doesn't matter if _Mori _loves her. That doesn't matter worth squat. It matters if _Haruhi_ loves any of them. That's all that matters; if she doesn't love any of them, than I'm through. I can't force her to choose one of them, ok? I do this so people won't get hurt; not to get people hurt. Do you understand?"_ Of course he understood. Just let her do whatever, as long as it ended.

Just then he remembered... Tamaki. Oh yeah... he should probably let him out of the closet now. He had been in there for.. six hours now? He had arrived at nine o'clock earlier, but Haruka had ordered his capture so she could work with the twins for a little bit. The results... Kyoya still didn't know just yet. Haruka had yet to report back to him.

Hopefully she would tell him soon.

OoO

Hikaru clenched his eyes against the light; he didn't want to be awake yet... he wanted to go back to sleep. He cracked his eyes open and the first thing he saw was Haruhi, sleeping with her head cradled in her arms across from him. Dang it, she was cute...! He stared at her. He couldn't stop. He couldn't force his eyes away. He had no control.

She looked so cute, her face relaxed and a gentle smile gracing her lips.. Nnn! That was a bad part of her to lay his eyes on... what would it be like to kiss her..? _No no no!! _ he thought, shaking his head. _Not a good thought... don't go there, Hikaru, just don't. _He must be seriously ill in the head. He looked at her again. She was like an angel...

He needed to stop thinking. He was going crazy! He turned his head and looked at his brother (this took a lot of will power). He was still sleeping. He was definitely not as cute as Haruhi was... He looked at Haruka. Ugh... not cute at all. Absolutely not cute. He wanted to look at Haruhi again, but her refrained. No point in getting caught staring if it was just a passing-by crush.

He decided, instead, to go figure out where Kyoya, Hunny and Mori had run off to, and to see if Tamaki had returned. But he couldn't resist one more look...

A deep blush colored his face as he turned away. Had he imagined it, or was that a halo of light around her head?

OoO

It was later in the day, after the twins, Haruhi and Haruka had woken up, and after a tearful and over emotional reunion with Tamaki (on Tamaki's part only), and all of the host club was bored. And Hikaru and Kaoru were happy to spout their displeasure.

"What kind of resort is this?" Hikaru complained. "There isn't anything to do! It really sucks!"

"Yeah." Kaoru agreed. "Isn't there a pool or something here?"

Grinning, Haruka waggled her finger at them, lounging in one of the plush chairs that decorated her private suit. "Tsk, tsk, you silly twins. Of _course _I have forms of entertainment here. What kind of resort would this be if I didn't?"

Scowling, they said simultaneously, "Why didn't you say something!"

Her grin widened. "You didn't ask!"

OoO

Haruka would need to act swiftly if she was going to put her next plot into action, this time using the long dejected Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru had had one of their turns, and now it was the most annoying 'lord's' turn. This would be and overly complicated act that could be easily if she tried... but she was determined to do it the complicated way! She would have only moments to complete her task...

"Haruhi!" she said, grabbing the other girl's arm as she was stepping out the door. "Stay here."

A little surprised, she stumbled a little as Haruka yanked her back into the room. "Wh-what?"

She grinned. "I've got a cute little swim suit I could loan to you, since you don't have one."

Haruhi frowned. "How do you know I don't have one."

Haruka grinned and cocked her head the the side mischievously. "I had my maid unpack your bags and she said she didn't see one."

"Speaking of rooms..." Haruhi said, smiling slightly in amusement. "The guys might have a little trouble changing if they don't know where the rooms are."

Haruka chuckled deviously. "Heh, they'll figure that out soon enough."

Amused, Haruhi smiled, but said no more.

OoO

Haruhi wasn't quite sure about this 'little' swim suit. It sure as heck was little. It took her a full minute to register that this was what Haruka wanted her to wear. "Umm.. Haruka, are you sure I should wear this...?" she stared at the blue and purple striped bikini top; it had more ruffles on it then an old fashioned wedding dress.

Haruka grinned. "Wondering about the ruffles?" (brief note: got the ruffle idea from book three. Sorry bout the unoriginal-ness) "They're to make up for your pathetic excuse for breasts." she smirked.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "It's not like it matters. And you should really be careful about your comments; you could really offend someone someday." she was clearly annoyed.

Grinning, Haruka stated, "But not you, right? Just put it on." she waved towards the bathroom.

Haruhi had an impending feeling of doom as she entered the huge bathroom.


	9. Beginnings of a Plot

_Hee hee! You guys really have no idea how much I love writing this story! Really, I'm so amused right now I'm laughing my head off. By the way, I know this is a little slow, but keep with me please. Some intense stuff is headed you way, so just keep reading. Oh, and I do take suggestions for the final couple (Haruhi x?) so feel free to let me know your opinion. :D Oh, and this is really short... sorry!_

_OoO_

Haruhi really wasn't sure about the swim suit after she put it on. In fact, it wouldn't be a far cry from absolutely hating the garment. She looked like a girl and she wasn't very used to that... sure, she was a girl, but she was used to seeing herself in a boy's garb... she would happily take it off and redress happily, if it weren't for Haruka standing outside the bathroom door expectantly.

"Haruhi!" she sang. "Are you finished yet? The boys will be finishing up shortly!"

How she knew that, Haruhi didn't want to know. "I'm not so sure about this, Haruka." Haruhi replied, pausing as she reached to open the door. "I feel really uncomfortable."

"Come on, you'll be super cute! I just know it! And don't worry, I'm in the same swim suit, just different colors!"

That was part of the problem. Matching someone, Haruka, wasn't really how she wanted to go about this. And she didn't want to go about this at all. But she turned the knob to the bathroom door anyway. As she stepped out of the bathroom she found that Haruka had already changed into their 'matching' swim suits.

OoO

Haruka grinned as she admired her handy work. Gorgeous!! Haruhi looked totally doubting, but, seriously, she was hot. Haruka was impressed with herself; maybe she should go into fashion consulting! A strange half giggle, half evil laugh came out of her throat.

The swim suit bottoms hugged Haruhi's hips like they were built specifically for her, which they weren't, and the ruffles on the upper half was a nice compliment to the practically flat chest that Haruhi sported. Haruka could have chosen different colors, but at the moment she didn't care one bit.

"Oh, man you are one hot babe, Haruhi!" Haruka cheered, pleased.

Unmoved, Haruhi said, "Please don't say stuff like that. I don't even want to go swimming."

Haruka giggled/laughed evilly. "When wearing a swim suit that makes you look totally hot, you don't swim. You sun tan, duh. And not to mention the fact that the strapless top to it might fly off if you jump in." She grinned. "And that would give the host club more of an eyeful than they are already getting!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "May we get this over with please?" she asked, fists on her hips and face full of annoyance. "The sooner the better."

Good. She was resigned to her fate. This pleased Haruka even more. Suppressing another creepy laugh, she grabbed Haruhi's elbow and dragged her towards the door. Oh she was gonna love this!

OoO

Hikaru was in a bad mood. The boredom had gotten to his head and now nothing sounded like fun at all. He kind of just wanted to sit and be bored. But he didn't. He donned his green swim trunks in his and Kaoru's room and then trudged begrudgingly after him.

His brother seemed to sense his bad mood and asked, "What's a matter, Hikaru?"

"Nothing..." he muttered, sounding almost sulky.

Looking at him with concern, Kaoru said, "Doesn't look like 'nothing', Hikaru. Really, what's wrong?"

"I said nothing!" he snapped back, his annoyance getting the best of him.

Kaoru shrugged, but didn't drop the concerned look. Hikaru didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to care about much of anything at the moment, only about the fact that he was annoyed and couldn't do much about it.

That is, he was annoyed until he saw Haruhi. The second he saw her he went cold, then hot, then cold, then hot again. She approached, with Haruka at her side, a scowl on her face. He couldn't say anything at all.

Kaoru, on the other hand, could actually say something. "Man Haruhi... you look... great!" he said enthusiastically. 'Great', Hikaru found, was not an decent word to describe how she looked.

Haruka giggled. "Doesn't she? A 'thank you, Haruka' would quite nicely at the moment, since I picked it out for her."

Neither twin bothered to thank her.

The thought of _She's hot..._ drifted into Hikaru's head before he destroyed it forcefully.

OoO

Haruka wanted Tamaki to be where she, Haruhi and the twins were ASAP!!, but he wasn't there yet. This was causing her major frustration. She needed him to be here if she wanted to make this particularly complicated plan work! Tamaki, as annoying as she found him, was an essential key element in her plot. To her disdain, he was _needed._

Finally, he arrived. And the first thing out of his mouth was a deafening shriek. "HARUHI!!!!!" he cried, attacking the girl. "You are SOOOO CUTE!!!!!"

Completely annoyed, Haruka ruffly yanked Tamaki off of Haruhi and snapped, "Quit it you oaf!"

And, to her extreme displeasure, he occupied his corner of depression. She would kill him at a later time, but now she had to tactfully put her plan into action. _Tactfully..._ she reminded herself. She didn't do tact. "Oh! You know what, I totally forgot something!" she smiled. "I always use this giant floating whale when I swim! Tamaki, would you be a dear and run with Haruhi and fetch it for me?" she asked sweetly.

Tamaki jumped from his corner of depression, his mood swinging dramatically. "I would love to!" he exclaimed, and then grabbed Haruhi's arm in a death grip. "Come along, daughter, and help you father fetch you sister's blow up whale!" he said, tugging her down the hall.

"Storage closet next to my room, Haruhi!" she called after them. She grinned broadly. At that moment, Hunny, Mori and Kyoya appeared. She giggled and waved at them. "Hello!" she said brightly. Then she took off down the hall after Haruhi and Tamaki. "Goodbye!"

And you may be thinking how this is complicated. Well... just wait to find out.


	10. Very Hot, Very Fast

_Hello again! Tsk... I'm getting into a bad habit of writing short chapters! That last one was short and my other story's chapter was really short... oh well. When I wrote that day I didn't have a lot to say. I'd also like to apologize for the infrequent updates. I'm writing a story for a contest, so I am trying to focus all of my energy on it... It's going good so far! Please wish me luck and enjoy the chapters I put up when I can! Oh, and by the way... I decided who the final pairing will be! Ha! If you are a good detective you will figure it out! :P_

_OoO_

Haruka's extremely complicated plan was actually only complicated to her. To any other person it would seem oh so simple. But Haruka had learned a long time ago that calling something 'simple' or 'easy' always turned around and bit her in the butt. So she always called her schemes complicated so as not to jinx the process. If she didn't call it complicated, she found that she got overconfident and often her plots failed.

Now, as she scurried down the hallway she realized that this might be a lot more complicated than she had thought it would be. Her original idea had been locking them in a closet together for a few hours and see how far they got. But she realized that this wasn't going to work for Tamaki and Haruhi. It might have worked if she stuck Hikaru and Haruhi in a closet or Kaoru and Haruhi in a closet, but Tamaki... well, she knew he was a moron, but she hadn't known he was this big of a moron.

The way he talked was grating on her ears and her nerves. If she were the one walking up the hall with him, she would have killed him by now. He would have died mercilessly at her hands and she would not have cared one bit. But she was glad that Haruhi was taking it well, easily batting off his annoying questions and what not like she dealt with it every day. She probably did deal with it every day...

But seriously, she had to rethink this plan and other plans... she had to rethink this plan, and definitely work a bit more with Hikaru... gosh, how many idiots was she working with here? She knew Hikaru had not idea what his feelings were to Haruhi. Idiots... all of them.

OoO

Hikaru was well acquainted with the emotion called 'jealousy'. He didn't know why he was acquainted with it, and he didn't know why he felt it. But it had something to do with Haruhi and Tamaki leaving alone and with Haruhi in her (ahem. Hot) swim suit. Tamaki would probably be over her once they were out of sight. And he hated that. He hated it worse than he had ever hated anything.

And he didn't know why.

That was probably the worst part; the not knowing why. He absolutely hated not knowing why he was jealous or mad or whatever. He hated it. It was probably the worst thing he had ever experienced.

Well... not quite the worst thing. The worst thing was the horrible foreboding feeling of his world breaking, coming apart piece by agonizing piece. And there was not a single thing he could do to stop it. Each thing that seemed to unravel slowly was like a bittersweet taste in his mouth; bitter because it was the only thing he knew, a world of him and his brother. And sweet because... he wasn't sure.

It seemed as though there were a lot of things he didn't know lately. A lot of things he didn't quite understand, things that were just beyond his reach. And that was a little bit of a scary thing, not understanding something.

He wanted to know why his emotions were going insane and why he was going insane and why he felt the way he did. All of the things he wanted to know were the same thing, but he was to confused to put them into one category. He wished he could talk to his twin about this, but how was he supposed to ask advice about something he couldn't even describe to himself?

Sometimes confusion had no escape...

OoO

Haruhi was walking down the hallway with Tamaki; she had long since tuned out his rambling chatter. He was talking about something like... the benefits of swim suits? Something along the lines of the swim suit she was wearing. Maybe the benefits of blue and purple? She had no idea, nor did she necessarily care.

She was feeling a little self conscious at the moment... it had been a long, long time since she had worn something like this (had she ever worn something like this...?). She wrapped her arms around her middle. She wished she had some sort of cover up. Anything would do at the moment. Nnn... maybe she could abandon Tamaki and let him find Haruka's blow up whatever. She was sure he could do it by himself.

It was also very cold. Who knew that wearing next to nothing in building that might as well have had its air conditioning full blast would be cold? Haruhi bet they kept the core temperature at sixty degrees. Normally, that wouldn't be bad. But considering how much of Haruhi's skin was open to the air... it was cold.

Haruhi found that she didn't like the cold at all... She would rather be warm than cold. She shivered slightly and tightened her arms around her. Maybe the pool area would have a hot tub too. That would be nice.

"Haruhi?"

Maybe she could convince Haruka to let her change back into normal clothes. Maybe some jeans and a long sleeved sweater or something... warm clothes. Maybe it was so cold because it was near the mountains (forgot to mention earlier...) and whatnot.

"Haruhi?"

She was a little tired too... she must have stayed up to late last night.

"Haruhi?"

She suddenly realized Tamaki was speaking to her. With a jolt, she pulled from her thoughts. "Ack!" was what came out of her mouth, a noise of surprise. "Oh, um, sorry, Senpai." she said. "A little lost in thought, I guess."

He smiled brightly at her. "That's ok Haruhi!" he said chipperly. "I was just going to ask you if you were cold." he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, uh, yeah, a little cold."

Before he could make any kind of reply, Haruka rushed by and hit Tamaki over the head (as hard as she could, it seemed to Haruhi), shouting, "You're an idiot!"

OoO

Haruka was not subtle (as stated) nor was she willing to let this go without at least some assistance from her plans. Sure, they would have done just fine on there own, but she wanted to be able to take full credit. Or at least, most of the credit. She was a match maker for Pete's sake! She couldn't just let her subjects wander off willy nilly. They had to be reined in or they would just screw it up.

That was what had provoked the running by and hitting Tamaki over the head. She had learned the trick of the trade well enough to know when an intervention was allowed. And this was a definite allowance to interfere. Sure, they would have been absolutely ok if she had left them alone, but... what was wrong with a bit of heat involved?

And as she sprinted down the hall, she cackled evilly.

Ah yes. Things were going to get very hot, very fast.


	11. A Position of Mass Discomfort

_Ah yes, very hot and very fast. Welcome, former readers and new comers! Come one come all and read the fast paced story I have cooked up for you! But its not really fast paced, huh? There is so much that I still need to write, little tid bits of things that still need to be expressed. **Sigh**. Wish me luck people who are reading this! And as for my screen name change... my original choice for a new name was taken, so Lovely Ritsuka was what I ended up with. But I am now obsessed with Ritsuka from Loveless. Indubitably obsessed. He's the cutest. **Winks.**_

_OoO_

Haruka, innocent face in place, waltzed back to the hallway in which she had left Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, Kaoru and Hikaru. Her walk had more of a joyous 'skip' to it than someone who was innocent would have had. This instantly put the awaiting people in suspicion. If her glee wasn't obvious moments before, it was now.

Practically dancing, she chortled, grinning wildly, "Oh, I'm having so much fun! So much fun! So so so so so much fun!" her chortle was definitely on the evil side. She danced in circles, saying, "Oh oh oh oh!! So so so! Amused! Ah, I need a break..." she paused in her dancing to catch her breath back.

Kyoya, the oh so calm and cool Shadow King, asked her, "I assume you did something devious to Tamaki and Haruhi."

Her insane laughter began again. "Yes! Yes I did! Yes! I did I did! Oh, I did!" And you have yet to know the extent of what she did.

Indeed, the fun hadn't ended with a simple hit over the head. And indeed things were heating up dramatically and intensely. And it had all started with a small hit over the head. In fact, the fun had just begun. Upon hitting Tamaki over the head as hard as she could, Haruka made him dizzy and disoriented, causing him to stumble about like an idiot.

And upon the stumbling about he hit the wall.

And upon hitting the wall he hit one of her 'secret buttons'.

And upon hitting the button two trap doors opened.

And upon the trap doors opening two unsuspecting people fell into her menacing trap.

Ah, the irony. Her trap sucked people in and also dropped them through trap doors.

Oh the absolute glee things such as trap doors, false bottoms, secret passageways, hidden stairways and booby traps gave Haruka. She loved to use them for her match making gigs, but she also liked to use them for just flat out pranks. Maybe one of these days she would drop Kyoya down one... but that was not the issue at the moment.

But it seemed that her joy in the matter was adding to the suspicion of certain people; primarily those who were left out of the 'game' loop. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Oh yes, left out they were. Kyoya, Hunny and Mori all knew full and well of her hire on as match maker. The twins were players of the game, and would not be fully informed until a later date.

They were eying her at the moment making her feel.. almost guilty. "What?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"What did you do to..."

"Milord and Haruhi?"

Haruka hated when they did that. Especially because she didn't know who was who. It drove her bonkers. "Why do you wanna know?" she retorted back.

"We're worried about Haruhi and Milord!" they said simultaneously.

She was going to murder them and not regret it. "You don't need to worry about _Milord _and _Haruhi_!" she taunted back. "They're fine."

"For some reason I doubt that..." Kyoya muttered.

Haruka's temper flared, but she hid it with a sweet (a too sweet) smile. "Why would you say that, Kyoya?"

He returned her smile, but it wasn't a very nice one. More of a 'I know I hired you, but I didn't want you to kill/harm them in any way' sort of smile. "It seems that you have dropped them into the basement somehow. In a very small, confined space."

Haruka made a 'harrumph' noise and said, "You only know that because..." she stopped, thinking better of the reply, and rephrased. "I mean, they aren't hurt! They're just..." she could not resist a wolfish grin here, "... in an, you might say, _uncomfortable _position."

OoO

Indeed, without comfort was what Tamaki and Haruhi were experiencing at that exact moment. And Haruhi wasn't quite sure how they had gotten into the position exactly. And the space they found themselves in was very, very small. If it was any smaller... well, it couldn't get much smaller.

It was also very dark. But Haruhi could tell vaguely her position. She was sitting on top of someone (Tamaki, she assumed), straddling the person's hips. Her hands were pressed against a wall in front of her, on either side of Tamaki's (she assumed) head. Her back was a mere few inches from the ceiling and her front was a few mere inches from Tamaki's chest. It was a complete invasion of space.

Tamaki's position was not making it any better. His legs were were bunched up against her rear end and his arms were squeezed in between her body and his body. His face was so close she could feel his breath.

She didn't dare move for fear of putting them in an even more difficult position. How had they ended up like this? All she remembered was falling down a hole in the floor. Haruka's doing, no doubt.

"Mmrmph..." the strange noise came out of Tamaki's mouth and she felt his muscles tense.

"Ack! Don't move!" she whispered. Even whispering sounded loud in this confined space.

"W-Where are we??" he demanded, a little (a lot) louder than a whisper.

Haruhi winced. "Don't talk so loud." she replied. "I'm not sure where we are. And I'm not sure how we got here. But don't move, and don't talk loudly... it hurts my ears!"

She felt him nod slightly.

For some reason she was having flash backs of the horror fest, when she and Hikaru had gotten caught in a net. Now _that_ was a compromising position. But this was no net and there would be no easy way out. Either they would wait for someone to discover them or she would have to find some way out.

She decided on the latter. It was hot in this box that they were in and she wanted out. "Don't move, Tamaki." she told him. "I'm going to try and find a latch or something..." they had gotten in, so there must be a way out...

OoO

"I am _not _telling you where I put them!" Haruka yelled.

"I demand that you do!"

"And I refuse your demand!"

Haruka was in a heated argument with one of the twins; which one, she didn't know. She didn't care. _She _was the match maker here, not this idiotic oaf! He needed to back off!

"Where are they??" he snapped.

"None of your business, jerk!" she would have flipped him off if her employer were not in the room (hallway).

"It is so my business!"

"What makes it your business?!?"

"They're my friends!"

"So friggin what?"

No reply.

Ha! She had him. There was no reply coming from his mouth. She did a happy dance in her head. But then remembered. Oh yeah. The box she had put them in only had a very limited amount of air and you could only open the door from the outside... That would pose a problem. She sighed, defeated. "Fine. I shall take you to them." she glared at the twin. "But not cus I want to!!"

OoO

There was no latch. There was no secret button. There was no way out! She was stuck in a tiny box with Tamaki with no hope of escape. It was getting a little hard to breath and was getting harder to keep Tamaki still. He said that his legs were cramping up. She could understand this; her neck was cramping up as well.

There was no room to stretch so they had to just endure the pain.

There was no room for escape...

OoO

Tamaki was not uncomfortable. He often hugged people very close and tight and this seemed like not difference to him. Even though he was pained slightly... his legs were badly cramping and there was no room for him to stretch.

In fact, he really liked being this close to Haruhi. His dear daughter hardly ever allowed him to hug her for very long. He liked the way she smelled when he hugged her and every breath he took in that moment was taken through his nose.

Yummy!

He also felt a pain in his lower vicinity... hmm. Now what could that be about...?


	12. Oh the Joy of Room Assignment

_Hiya! How is it going, all? I'm glad I have a few people who are reading this :D Your comments and such are much appreciated. Even though I love working on this one, I really should be working on my Furuba one... Heh heh. My bad. Oh well, I'm still getting it done, I just have more motivation for this one (I have lots of not-yet-written ideas floating in my head [one of the more dangerous things of writing] and music is always inspiring). Please continue reading my story as I post it!_

_OoO_

Haruhi was convinced that she and Tamaki had been stuck in the same position for hours. Her arms were so cramped she could no longer feel them. She thought that maybe her back would be forever hunched. It was also very, very, very hot. If they didn't die of heat stroke, they would drown in their own sweat.

It was smelly, hot, sticky and very uncomfortable. It was difficult to bear. It seemed like no one would find them here (where was here?) and they would be stuck here forever. Even if they yelled (that would be loud in the box) no one would hear them, more than likely. The box was made of some kind of metal, not like it mattered.

She was going to die in a box with Tamaki Suoh...

OoO

Haruka trudged down the stairs to the basement begrudgingly. She wasn't ready to let Tamaki and Haruhi out yet (thought they were probably dying) and she didn't want to show the annoying bunch of people that were following her her secret place of match making! This was her secret base, the place where she hung all of the pictures of her successes (all of her gigs were successes) and put all of the books filled with her past plans!

Oh well. Its not like they would read any of her plots; it was all neatly organized in file drawers. They would see her pictures though.. how dreadful. Kyoya would probably know half of the people in her pictures, for shame. She probably should have thought this through better.

Oh well. Maybe this would open the eyes of a certain idiot (_cough _Hikaru _cough_) realize that he was in love with a certain someone (_cough _Haruhi _cough_). Haruka was observant and smart and could easily read people's facial expressions. Even bland, emotionless Haruhi was as easy as the A B Cs (and, yes, Haruka knew her A B Cs).

She knew that Hikaru was an oblivious idiot.

She also knew that Tamaki was an oblivious idiot (she wasn't even sure if 'idiot' was an accurate word).

She knew that Kaoru was aware, but indecisive.

And she knew that Kyoya was an evil Shadow King.

Only the first three were of help to her. She had a special strategy for oblivious and idiotic people. And, oh, she loved that strategy! She loved how she handled idiots! She loved how idiots responded! She loved it when they got desperate or needy or so in love they couldn't walk without tripping! Oh, she loved dealing with idiots.

And these idiots would fit right up her ally. She recalled her agenda, which she had happily written up after she had met her game players.

1 Play a mini match making game with each player.

2 Announce game to everyone.

3 Choose a favorite.

4 Give pep talks of mass proportion to favorite.

5 Make sure favorite wins.

Of course, number five was less serious and more a joke. Her favorite wasn't going to win, more than likely, but she was always a big fan of the 'under dog'. In this game (it was just a little different than her other games) her favorite would be the most used, but the least loved. The one who received the most pep talks and the most advice, but the one who mattered less in the whole scheme of things.

She hated picking a favorite. She hated choosing the almost automatic 'loser'. She absolutely hated it. She hated seeing the under dog go down in defeat from the 'upper dog'. She hated to see the hurt those under dogs felt when they went down.

That was why she chose them as her favorite, since they needed all the support they could get.

But, back to business... let's see. How was she supposed to open that door again? Oh yeah.

Haruka grabbed the mattress that was lying behind the stairs and dragged it to the place where she assumed was the exit. It was an assumption, of course, since her trap doors were a little dusty and she had never made time to mark the floor where they would fall. It had seemed like a waste of time.

Now she wasn't so sure... if Haruhi got hurt she knew a few people that would kill her mercilessly.

If they could catch her...

OoO

Kyoya waited patiently while Haruka walked around the basement room, preparing to release Tamaki and Haruhi from whatever cage they were in. Hopefully she hadn't wounded them to badly. If she did, she would probably receive the wrath of a certain pair of twins he knew.

And a certain annoying someone that wouldn't stop complaining...

But he brushed this thought off.

He briefly thought about Haruka. He was proud of himself for choosing this match maker; thought she was young, she was very talented and extremely experienced. He trusted her to make the correct decisions. He also trusted her to be able to deal with the spazmatic bursts of depression and self absorption Tamaki expressed and the seemingly uncontrollable bursts of anger that Hikaru sometimes showed.

Though her sanity was definitely questionable...

OoO

Haruhi felt the air around her trembling more than she felt the mettle beneath her fingers and legs trembling. She was too numb to feel much of anything. She had a feeling they were about to be set loose. "B-brace yourself, Senpai." she said weakly. When she got out of here, Haruka was going to get an earful.

After she could move her limbs, that is.

There was a deafening creak of grinding mettle and then the floor dropped out from underneath them...

OoO

Haruka watched as the two very sweaty people dropped out of her ceiling and onto the mattress she had placed for them. It seemed that she had left them in there for to long... oh well. If they couldn't move, she would drop them in the deep end of the pool. They would sink or swim.

She was proud of herself, seeing the position in which she had put them. But, darn it all, one of the twins managed to push her off of Tamaki before she could fall forward onto him (and inevitably, kiss Tamaki. Thus was there position). Darn them.

"Oh, Haru-chan and Tama-chan!" Hunny said in worry as he dashed towards them. "Are you guys ok?"

Tamaki seemed to be unconscious (maybe he had hit his head?) but Haruhi responded. Groaning, she stretched her arms and legs. "I think I'm ok..." she moaned, smiling slightly. "I think I need a bath though..." she shivered a little bit. "Geez, its cold out here."

Haruka was ready to launch into her next plot, using the rebound of her previous scheme as lift. "Shall I show you your room, Haruhi?" her grin was as wolfish as it got.

She was thrilled when a few important characters in her plot paled. So they _had _found their rooms. Oh for the sheer joy of it! Now they could sweat and fidget as she directed the oh so oblivious Haruhi to her... ahem, _their _room.

This would be sweet indeed.


	13. Haruhi's Middle School Friends

_I'm not sure if I have mentioned yet... Things will be heating up quickly. Ha ha! Maybe. Details have yet to be worked out, so bear with me. Anyways... briefly, just so you know I have gone back to flip flopping on choosing the final couple... **sigh** aren't I horrible? But, don't worry! I've narrowed it down to two! Any guesses, suggestions? Any at all? Lol, wish me luck, one and all!_

_OoO_

Haruhi did not like the look in Haruka's face. She did not like it one single itty bitty bit. It was almost creepy.

"Well come on!" Haruka said, already halfway up the stairs.

Shivering, Haruhi followed her up the stairs slowly. It was cold with hardly anything on, she found, especially because he skin was still damp with sweat. Why was it so frigging cold in this place?? She wrapped her arms around her bare stomach and tried to keep her shivering to a minimum.

"Are you cold?" she heard a sweet little voice ask her.

She glanced at Hunny and smiled slightly. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Haru-chan? I could run and get you a blanket or a jacket or something, if you are cold."

She shook her head. "Thank you, but really, I'll manage."

He shrugged. "Ok then."

OoO

Haruka would have been glaring daggers into the back of Hikaru and Kaoru's heads if she weren't busy being a helpful hostess. Part of the reason Haruka had dressed Haruhi up in the skimpy little swim suit was to make her cold! She had even had the core temperature turned down to fifty-two degrees! She had also put her in that tiny box to get her soaked with sweat! And the best she could get was Hikaru looking mildly concerned and Kaoru sending random glances at her?!?!?

Haruka was going to change that ASAP!!!

And she was going to change it very, very soon.

OoO

Haruhi jiggled the doorknob. How had she ended up like this? She wondered, trying to force the door open. Was this some kind of stinking scam? First she had ended up in a very tiny enclosed space with Tamaki, and now she was stuck in a bathroom with the Hitachiin twins.

Why was her luck so horrible? Or did luck have nothing to do with it?

Not to mention it was probably a whole lot colder in this bathroom that anywhere else in this building.

She was shivering so violently that it was hard to keep a grip on the door handle.

"I think Haruka did this." she heard Kaoru say.

She turned and leaned against the door, looking at the two boys who already seemed resigned to their fate or being stuck in here. Hikaru was leaning against the bathtub's (the _huge _bathtub) outer wall, looking bored. Kaoru was in the bathtub, leaning over the edge next to his brother.

She shivered harder, not wanting to sit on the cold tile floor. What was this, some kind of freeze out???

"Hey, Haruhi, are you ok?" Kaoru asked, studying her in mock concern.

"Sure I am." she said sarcastically.

"Are you cold?" Hikaru asked warily, looking almost tired.

"No." she lied.

"You look cold." Kaoru told her.

She slid down the door and pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to make warmth with her own body.

Hikaru patted the floor next to him, grinning slyly. "If you're cold..."

"... we can keep you warm." Kaoru finished, copying his brother's Cheshire cat grin.

She shook her head. "No thanks. I'd regret it within the hour."

They both pouted and said simultaneously, "We don't want you to get sick!"

"Better sick than sorry."

OoO

Haruka pouted at the screen in front of her and slumped in the swivel chair she sat it. "Stupid heads!" she said to the screen. "Why can't you cooperate and make my life easier??"

Kyoya, who was sitting in a chair next to her asked, "Plans going awry?"

She nodded, glaring at the dark haired boy. "Stupid heads, having to go and spoil my plans! Why is Haruhi such a stubborn girl?!?!?"

He leaned back in his chair. "I'm sure you'll make do. I chose you for your superior match making skills."

"Superior my rear end." she pouted. "I can't even make those stupid dunderheads do what I want them to!"

"You're a match maker, not a puppet master."

"I know that!"

He smiled slightly. "You did well with my sister; I know you will do well with these idiots."

"But that's just it! These guys are idiots!!! Your sister and her husband were no idiots. I mean, come on, I still have to convince two out of three of them that they love Haruhi! I also have to work with an emo idiot!!" She groaned in frustration.

"You'll do fine."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, I'm going to need all the help I can get." she grinned. "Thus, my reason for calling in for back up!"

Kyoya gave her an amused glance. "You didn't."

She nodded. "I did! Two of them!"

"Hikaru is going to kill you."

"He's going to have to catch me first."

"Is Haruhi going to appreciate 'calling in back up'?"

Haruka grinned. "Absolutely!" her grin dimmed into a sly smiled. "I think... she will find herself well acquainted with them. Would you like to meet them?"

He smiled. "I would love to meet them."

She pushed a small red button on the control panel before her. "Please send in my new employees, Mac. Mister Ohtori would like to meet them."

There was some crackling before the reply came. "Yes, Miss Suzuki."

It was only a few minutes before someone knocked on the door leading into her 'spy room' as she called it.

"Come in." she called, swiveling her chair to face the door.

Two high school age people stepped in the room, one a pretty short female and one a semi-handsome male. Haruka grinned. "Arai... Kazumi... meet Kyoya Ohtori. Kyoya.." she grinned wolfishly. "Say hello to Haruhi's middle school friends."


	14. Kazumi: Bubbly Ditz

_I am so so so sorry for the long wait!!! OMGosh!!! My twin sister and I were camping, and tubing, and all this different stuff, we were so busy! Oh, my sister is on here too, if you wanna read some of her stuff :) She is such a good writer!_

_OoO_

Haruhi was shivering so hard, she swore her entire body was going to break apart. The air conditioning in place must be on like, thirty degrees! If she could see in the mirror, she swore her lips would be blue. And it wasn't like the twins were helping her any, though they did look mildly concerned. Or maybe he vision was to blurred by her shaking to notice their mild concern rocket to major concern.

"Haruhi, are you sure you are ok?" One of them asked. She was shaking so hard she couldn't tell which.

"N-n-n-n-o..." she stuttered. She was so cold she almost expected icicles to be hanging off of her body. She closed her eyes. This cold was sapping strength out of her body.

"I think she's cold, Hikaru." One of them said, Kaoru, she assumed.

"Ya think?" Hikaru replied.

Haruhi heard someone moving close to her side, and felt another human beings heat against her skin. But it wasn't enough to warm her, like sand when it's hot on the top, but cold underneath.

She felt hands go around her middle and shuddered; the heat felt good against her cold skin, even if she was still cold. She felt someone's face lean closer to her ear and whisper, "Keep still. Kaoru and I will keep you warm."

OoO

Haruka glared at the screen. "Stupid people!!" She exclaimed. "Why do you have to do something right whenever I send someone in to assist you??" Glowering at Hikaru specifically, she yelled, "Are you happy now, you botcher of plans?" Then an evil grin formed on her lips.

"Good luck, Mr. I'm-gonna-do-things-right-after-the-match-maker-makes-plans-to-help-you-do-something-right. Heh, you'll need it."

OoO

He had Haruhi in his arms. And it felt strange. Really strange, but good strange. But his heart was thumping harder than it should be, and his skin was on fire where he touched her. Not to mention the strange, knowing smile that his twin had on his face as he positioned himself at Haruhi's other side.

It was weird, how he was feeling, and it confused him. Then came a nightmare that only Hikaru would have had.

OoO

Kazumi skipped down the hall, headed towards one of the employee bathrooms that her boss Haruka had directed her to. She was happy that she was going to see Haruhi! They had lot's of catching up to do! Lot's and lot's and lot's!

She saw the door that Haruka had directed her to and pulled the key from her pocket. She quickly inserted it into the door handle, and began to unlock the door.

Haruhi, Haruhi, she was going to see Haruhi!

OoO

Kaoru closed his eyes, savoring this moment. He loved Haruhi; he really, really did. He wanted her for himself, he really did. To be able to kiss her and hold her and tell her he loved her...

He instantly halted every thought. He couldn't think that way. She wasn't for him; she was for someone else. Maybe Hikaru.

Or maybe Tamaki.

That was not a good thought, he decided. But what was he going to do? If Haruhi fell in love with Tamaki, then she would fall in love with Tamaki. If she fell in love with Hikaru... Kaoru would be glad. He would be happy for his brother.

But for now... he could savor the moment...

_Bang, bang, bang!! _

Kaoru's eyes flew open. Dang it.

A sing song voice came through the door. "Haruhi! Oh, Haruhi, open up!

Who was that?

Hikaru, who had been half asleep, and more than likely dreaming of Haruhi, shifted. His eyes opened slowly, and he looked confused. Haruhi also looked confused, though she had not been sleeping.

"Who's that?" Kaoru asked her.

Her lips, tinted slightly blue, cocked her head, making her short hair brush Kaoru's shoulder. He shuddered involuntarily. "I... think it might be my old friend, Kazumi..."

She didn't seem to notice Hikaru stiffen; but Kaoru did.

"Oh yeah?" Kaoru asked, watching Hikaru for a reaction. "Then maybe she has a key. We should probably move."

"Probably..." Haruhi muttered, moving to disentangle herself from the twins' limbs. As she stood, a little wobbly, but for the most part fine, even if she was still cold, she called out, "Kazumi? Is that you?"

"Oh Haruhi! Yes, it's me! Oh my gosh, it has been such a long time, I haven't even talked to you on the phone for months! And then Miss Haruka hired me here at her resort and then I got the news that you and your rich friends were going to be staying here! Oh I was so excited, I nearly fainted on the spot! And then I saw Arai, and oh my gosh, he's just as sweet as he always was! I think he still likes you, Haruhi, even if he denies it, and you, girl were so dense back then, broke the poor boy's heart, even after I insisted that he totally was in love with you..."

"Kazumi." Haruhi interrupted patiently. "Do you have the key?"

"Oh, yeah, I do, Haruhi! Miss Haruka gave it to me and told me to come rescue you! She was going to send Arai but he said that he needed to go to the kitchen and help Mrs. Arnold, who is very busy cooking for so many people who are coming! So I was sent to come get you, and oh my gosh, I was so excited to see you again..."

"Kazumi." Haruhi said, not looking the least bit annoyed. "Open the door so we can come out. You and I can talk later, ok?"

"Oh, of course, Haruhi! One sec..."

Haruhi waited patiently, the twins, who had gotten up slowly, standing at her sides, as Kazumi opened unlocked the door. The door was thrown open, almost violently, and Haruhi was glad she was far enough back as to not get hit by it.

"Haruhi!!" Kazumi shrieked, attacking the girl, much like Tamaki would. She hugged Haruhi tightly, babbling things about the 'old days' and 'how much she missed her' and 'what have you been up to these days'.

Then, suddenly, she pauses in her ramblings. "Oh my gosh, Haruhi!!! You feel like ice, girl! Come on, let me take you to your room! We'll put some warmer clothes on you and then we can get some cocoa and get together with Arai and catch up!" Forcefully, she began to drag Haruhi from the bathroom and down the hall.

OoO

Hikaru was more than just a little angry; he was ticked off, to put it kindly. Why was that stupid Arai here? And now this bubbly ditz Kazumi? There was something wrong with that.

He followed Kazumi and Haruhi down the hall, fuming silently with Kaoru walking next to him. His brother was watching him with a concerned look in his eye.

"Something wrong, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, as if he didn't know.

"No." Hikaru replied, clenching his teeth.

Kaoru would have pushed Hikaru for an answer, but he knew better than that. He figured his brother was angry because A. The whole 'old friends' deal was bothering him and B...

He was probably confused about his love sickness.

This made Kaoru laugh on the inside, even if he was concerned. His brother had such a thick skull sometimes...

He also figured, _Well... if anyone can open his eyes, Haruka sure can. _

It might take some time, but he knew by the end of all this, Hikaru would realize how much he really loved Haruhi.

And hopefully do something about it.


	15. Oh Wow

_Hey all! Been too long... Sorry! And I'm sorry if the details don't fit :( :( :( :( _

_OoO_

Haruhi, cold though she was, followed the excited Kazumi into the bedroom she shared with the twins (her thoughts on this: just my luck... ^-^'...).

Kazumi shoved her onto Haruhi's bed and said, smiling brightly, "Now then! Let's get you into some warmer clothes!" she turned, smile still in place, and hurriedly shut the door in the twin's faces as they tried to enter.

"Hey!" Haruhi heard Hikaru shout from the other side of the door.

"Tsk tsk! She's changing, you perverts!" Kazumi scolded as she skipped over to the dresser Haruhi's clothes were in. She riffled through them as Haruhi shivered slightly. She pulled out several items, all of which made Haruhi sweat drop.

"Kazumi..." she warned. Her friend knew that she was posing as a boy.

"Oh, you shush now, Haruhi. The guests aren't here yet! It'll do you some good to dress as a girl." she turned and winked. "Especially with all them handsome men running around, neh?"

Haruhi scowled. Was all a normal girl could think about was boys and their looks? There was a lot more to people than just appearance. "Shut up, Kazumi."

"Ooooh, Haruhi!" she chirped, tossing the clothing she had chosen at her. "What a violent denial!"

_Violent...?_ Haruhi thought.

"You must be hiding something!" she plopped on the bed, bouncing her friend into the air a little bit. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"I have nothing to tell." Haruhi said bluntly. She didn't. She stood, scooping the clothing in her arms. "I'll wear this, but only because your my friend and I haven't seen you in a long time."

Kazumi giggled and followed her to the bathroom, where she leaned against the closed door. "You know those twins are pretty cute; and you're sharing a room with them!"

The door was thrown open, and Haruhi stood there, eyes burning with fire, wearing only her undershirt, bra and underwear. "I know what you're thinking, you pervert!"

Kazumi giggled again. "Oh you silly, I know your still a pure little girl, and won't give up that pureness for anything. But ya know, having two guys to..."

The bathroom door was slammed loudly in her face before she could finish her sentence. "Don't speak or I'll kill you!!" Haruhi yelled from the other side of the door.

Kazumi laughed and went to lie down on Haruhi's bed. Her friend wouldn't be long.

OoO

Haruhi scowled at the floor. Why was Kazumi such a pervert?!?! She hid it well under her bubbly facade, but she was perverted like no other. It was so wrong.

She turned her attention to her clothing. This, also was wrong. Grr... She hadn't even packed this!!

The black skirt went down to mid thigh. The tank top fit every single curve she had and was striped candy red and black. There was a hair band that matched the red color to hold her hair back and leggings for accessories. One legging was black, the other was red.

_What am I, a cheerleader for a high school? _She wondered as she pulled on the clothing. This was so not her style at all. _At all!! _

"I'm done, Kazumi." she said blandly, opening the bathroom door. Kazumi came rushing in before she could open the door all the way.

"Don't leave yet!! We haven't done the shoes or the make up yet!"

Haruhi scowled. "You didn't tell me about shoes or make up, Kazumi."

Kazumi grinned, holding up a designer make up back with and _H _and _K _embroidered on it.

"That's the twin's bag." Haruhi pointed out.

"They let me borrow it."

_Liar...._

OoO

Hikaru moodily slouched against the door to his bedroom. Strike that; _their _bedroom. Three of them. Him, Kaoru and Haruhi. This was going to be fun...

He scowled ferociously at the ground. Why was he cursed with people who were stupid like Kazumi and Haruka and Tono? He wasn't really cursed with Kazumi, but she was interfering.

Kaoru leaned nearby, studying his brother intently. Poor Hikaru. He was so clueless. Kaoru grinned slightly. His brother was _so _clueless. Often times, he was so clueless it wasn't even funny at all. But right now, it was very funny.

Very funny indeed.

"Silly Hikaru." Kaoru murmured lightly, not meaning for his brother to hear him.

But Hikaru did hear him. His head snapped up. "What was that?"

Kaoru grinned. "Your silly, Hikaru."

He scowled. "Why is that?"

Kaoru didn't have time to answer though, because the door was being pressed open, but Hikaru was in the way.

"Move!" Kazumi called from the other side. "Haruhi is dressed, you can see her now!"

Hikaru moved swiftly and the door was thrown open.

Both of the twins' mouths dropped.


	16. Haruhi a Fashion Model?

_Neh heh, would you all believe me if I agree that Kazumi is absolutely annoying? Geez... She isn't modeled after anyone, though, like Haruka is... I decided I would do someone insanely ditzy, but the random pervertedness was... unplanned. Heh, sorry! ^-^ It's a little short, btw.... I'm so sorry!! I hate it when it gets short, but I'm running out of words. Neh heh, I am having fun though ^-^ Review, please! _

_OoO_

If Hikaru's chin was long enough, it would have hit the ground. He should probably stop staring at Haruhi, but it was almost impossible to not stare!

She was at least three inches taller because of the high heels she was wearing, and her outfit was stunning. The make up was perfect, not over done, but not under done either. And her hair looked like it had been styled by a professional, accented with a cute little black and red striped hair band.

She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at them. She obviously was not pleased by their reaction.

Kazumi appeared behind her, grinning like the maniac she was. "So? So? So?" she chirped, looking from Hikaru to Kaoru to Haruhi and back again. "How does she look? Huh? Do you like my work? Isn't she beautifully sexy?"

Hikaru's mind didn't pick up much other than the _Do you like my work?_ Crap. _Kazumi _did this?!? Where had she learned to style like this???? He knew she couldn't be the daughter of a styling company, like he and Kaoru were. Was she just naturally talented?

Kazumi giggled. "I can tell by your face that you're completely and totally shocked by my obvious skill." she giggled again. "I plan on making this my career, of course I'm good! So close your jaws and quit gaping like idiots! We have more than just _you _boys to show."

Hikaru blinked, finally becoming conscious of the situation. Wait, _what??_ She was going to be out and about in this get up? Was Haruhi even capable of walking with high heels on, let alone up and down stairs?

"Can... Can you _walk _in those?" he asked, still shocked by how adorable she was.

Haruhi scowled at him. "Of _course _I can. I've been Kazumi's model since who knows when!"

"Second grade, Haruhi, my dear!" Kazumi giggled. "She's a perfect model... With a super cute face, and with some assistance from padded bras..."

"Kazumi!!" Haruhi snapped. "You aren't supposed to tell!"

Kazumi giggled. "Oopsy, I forgot." She smiled. "Why don't you strut for us, Haruhi? You're good at that."

Haruhi blushed. "No, Kazumi, just, no! You promised you would only make me do that if we were doing a photo shoot..."

Out of no where, Kazumi whipped out a professional digital camera. "But we _are_ doing a photo shoot, Harrruhi." Kazumi murmured, purring out Haruhi's name seductively.

Haruhi scowled at her friend. "That's so _wrong_, Kazumi! And the answer is _no!"_

Kaoru nudged his brother and whispered in his ear, "Haruhi sure is cute, neh, Hikaru?"

Hikaru swallowed hard. "Uhmm... Yeah, she is pretty... c-cute, Kaoru."

Kaoru grinned, then spoke up louder so that the debating Kazumi and Haruhi could hear him. "I think its almost time for dinner, Haruhi. Would you like us to escort you?"

Glaring darkly at Kazumi, she said, "Sure, guys. Thank you."

Kazumi pouted. "But _Harrruuuhhiii..._" she wined.

"_Later_, Kazumi." Haruhi told her. "Shouldn't you be getting back to work or something? You do work here, you know."

Her demeanor changing instantly, Kazumi chirped, smiling brightly, "Ok, Haru-chan! I'll see you later though!" and she skipped off.

Haruhi scowled after her. "I forget why I'm friends with her..." she muttered grudgingly.

Kaoru grinned and came up on her left side, linking their arms together. "She's a very good stylist, though, Haruhi. She picked a good outfit for you!"

Hikaru, still feeling, and probably looking, a little shocked and disoriented, came up on Haruhi's other side and linked arms with her. "Come on, Haruhi, Kaoru." he said lightly. "I'm hungry."

Haruhi grinned. "N'k."

As they walked towards the lobby of the inn, Hikaru couldn't help but note that, yes, she was quite skilled at walking in high heels.

-.-

Haruka was giggling hysterically, lying on the floor from where she had fallen from her chair. "Oh...! Oh...! Oh...!" she moaned through giggles. "Haruhi... I fashion model...!!" She continued her insane laughter as Kyoya looked on with a bemused smile on his face.

"You have to go host the dinner, you know." he told her when her giggles subsided to just heavy breathing.

"I know..." she panted, grinning. "Oh, dear, that was _too_ funny. I love that Kazumi girl... She and I will get along just fine!" she chuckled and sat up. "Oh, my dear Kyoya, go meet the host club, would you, please? I need to go instruct Arai on what he is to do."

"Hmm." Kyoya hummed. "If I didn't know better, I would say that you are going to go stir up some trouble, dear Haruka."

Haruka laughed. "Not too much trouble, Kyoya, just enough to get a certain mule-headed idiot something to think about. What would you think as to have Arai..."

Kyoya held up a hand to stop her from speaking further. "I don't want to know. Let it be a surprise."

Haruka stood and dusted off her shirt. Then, she straightened, saluted Kyoya and turned towards the door. "Will do, boss!" and she flounced out.

Kyoya sighed and shook his head. He enjoyed Haruka's company, but he knew that she was very mischievous.

She would rip the club apart from the roots up, then reassemble it in the way that she wanted it to be, he knew.

Oh well. It would be fun to watch.


	17. Hikaru is Mad

_I'm sorry it's been so long! Aaah! _

_ -.-_

Haruhi relaxed into the dining chair, glad to be off the horrible heals that were on her feet. Kazumi had told Hikaru and Kaoru that she could walk in them, which was true, but she didn't like wearing them. She always got blisters.

Not to mention that the heals and the outfit she was wearing gained her _way_ too much attention from the host club. Even Kyoya had commented on how good she looked.

Tamaki had nearly broken her back though, after he had glomped her with all of his might.

At least they were having dinner now. She didn't know what they were having, but she assumed that whatever it was, it would be good. The building itself was quite brilliant, so she assumed that the food would at least be as good if not better.

As she relaxed into her chair, she kept an eye out for Kazumi, who was probably going to pop up somewhere and make perverted comments about whatever she wished. Considering all that had happened that day, she would almost not be surprised if Arai showed up.

Oh, that would be rich.

Other than looking for Kazumi, she pretty much zoned out. She didn't care to listen to Tamaki blabber about how super his room was or hear the insults that Kaoru and Hikaru flung at him. She was tired.

When the food was served, she zoned back in, happy to eat. Maybe after they ate they could go to bed! She would need lot's of rest before the guests came. Lot's and lot's of rest...

Wow, the food looked good. Sitting there and waiting for the entire meal to be served was pretty much torment, and she knew that she was not the only one drooling.

Finally, the head server announced for them to go ahead and dig in, so Haruhi did. As did the rest of the host club. The food was amazing, as Haruhi had guessed, and every bite seemed to melt in her mouth.

Haruka didn't join them until about half way through the meal, and, as usual, she burst in with a flourish. The huge double doors that led into the equally huge dining hall burst open with a _bang. _

"Do not fret, my friends! I have come to liven up you dreary and otherwise boring lives." she hurried to the open chair at the head of the table, next to Hikaru and Kyoya, and plopped down. "We have _much_ to discuss and decide, so please open your ears and listen to my words!"

Haruhi sighed. So much for sleeping after dinner. This would probably take longer than just dinner. This would probably be one of those lingering over coffee till who knows when in the morning dealies. Especially since Haruka was involved.

"Now then, shall we get down to business?" Haruka lost the playful, upbeat tone and became serious. "The customers will be here in a little less than a week. I have the staff working full speed to prepare for their arrival. I have several activities planned, including sledding, skiing, snowboarding, and swimming. Those are the more physical activities of these few weeks. I also have a few lower key activities, but those don't really concern the host club.

"At the end of the time they will spend here, on the very last night, there will be a formal ball. I have formal clothing prepared for the host club, as well as a room full of formal garb for the people coming, just in case they forgot to bring something formal."

_Like that'll happen..._ Haruhi thought.

"The more hands on activities that I listed earlier will have instructors, all of which I made sure are hunky men." her grin was wolfish and quite scary. "The host club will have two time per day in which they will actually _host_ the ladies that come. On a side note, not only women are signed up for this. Men are also. Those two times will be directly after breakfast for one hour and directly after supper. During the supper hosting time, we will be providing deserts of all sorts.

During the hours that the hosts are not hosting, they will be allowed to do whatever they wish. I will give you all a daily list of activities soon. I'm having them printed off the computer right now. But, because you will be in the presence of the guest, any and all facades of personality must be up." she glanced at Haruhi. "That would mean you must dress as a boy Haruhi." she grinned. "Even though I know you _so_ enjoy dressing like a female every once in a while."

Haruhi resisted the urge to glare at the other girl.

"Do not worry though, you will not always be watched over by the fan girls and the guys. There will be alloted times when the host club, or a few members of the host club will be able to go and do what they want." her grin widened again. "Of course, then you may wear girls attire, Haruhi, as long as the guests don't see you."

_I hate you Haruka and Kazumi..._ Haruhi thought, not bothering to resist glaring at her this time.

The large doors, having been closed by one of the maids, opened again, this time opened gently. Haruhi turned and couldn't help but gape at the person who was standing in the doorway.

_Arai???_

The boy stepped in, smiling at Haruka. "I have the copies you asked for, Haruka-sama." he hurried towards Haruka and handed her the papers. He then turned and for the first time, seemingly, he spotted Haruhi. His jaw dropped for a moment before a pleased look came over his face. "Haruhi! I didn't know you would be here!"

Haruhi glanced at Haruka, who was smiling slyly. "Arai. I didn't know you would be here either." There was a tad of sarcasm in her voice.

Arai pulled grabbed a step stool from the soda bar that was at one corner of the room and sandwiched himself right in between Haruhi and Hikaru.

Haruhi knew that there would be trouble.

O.O

Hikaru was pissed.

He was more that pissed.

He was absolutely steaming with furry.

First that idiotic pervert of a girl, Kazumi, and now the stupid Arai. Why did the world hate him?

Or maybe it was a certain brown haired girl that hated him.

He fought the scowl that ended up on his face anyways as he listened to Haruhi and Arai chat.

This was such a de ja vou moment.

His brother, from the other side of Haruhi, was leaning half way across the table, trying to make eye contact with the furious Hikaru, but to no avail. Hikaru didn't want to see the warning signs in Kaoru's eyes.

He was really to angry to care at this moment in time.

The straw that broke the cammel's back was when Arai turned to him and said, "Oh, Hikaru! I didn't see you there. Am I in your way?"

If it was possible, Hikaru got about twenty times more angry.


	18. There's only one way out, Kaoru

_..... Don't kill me... Please don't kill me.... And I just realized that Haruka was chattering on and on about how Arai was there.... I'm sooooo sorry! It didn't fit at all... DX.... Forgive meeeeeee..... And I'm sure other minor facts don't fit either...... DDDDXXXXX............ IIIIII'MMMMMM SSSOOOORRRYYYY!!!!! I'll make this chapter extra long if you'll overlook my sins and forgive meeeee...... DX....._

_ OoO_

"Aren't we supposed to be having a meeting?" Hikaru asked through clenched teeth, glaring daggers at Arai, who didn't seem to have much of a clue that Hikaru was angry.

Arai's eyes widened and he abruptly stopped in the middle of a sentence. "Oh!" he turned to Haruka, who was studying Hikaru with a smirk, and exclaimed, "Should I go, Haruka? I mean, I wouldn't want to interupt your meeting!"

Haruka smiled at him, a devious glint in her eye. "Yes, indeed we are having a meeting, Arai. But why don't you stay? Maybe you can offer some ideas, if we need them. In fact..." her smirk widened "... Hikaru, why don't you give Arai your chair and move to the one farther down the table? That way Arai and Haruhi can sit together."

Haruka could see that Hikaru was seething with rage. Rage that was on the verge of exploding. It made Haruka want to giggle with giddiness.

"That would be impolite to Hikaru! I'll move. It's ok, you stay there, Hikaru."

_Curse you, Arai!! _She thought, attempting to keep the smirk on and the glower off. _Don't ruin what I'm fighting for!!_ She cleared her throat. "No, it's only polite for Hikaru to move." she looked pointedly at Hikaru. "So, move!"

Hikaru's jaw tightened, and Haruka could practically hear him grinding his teeth. The hands that were placed on the table tightened into fists as he glared furociously at Haruka, not wanting to easily give up his spot next to Haruhi.

"Oh, come off it Hikaru and just move!" Tamaki said lightly, still occupied with the food, and not really paying attention the the precarious situation.

Slamming his fists down on the table, Hikaru stood up, saying in a tight voice, "Fine."

Slamming back from the table, he knocked over the chair he had been sitting in. It clattered to the tile floor. The noise was loud in the suddenly deathly quiet room. He moved the the chair that Haruka had told him to move to, slamming down into it with unnecessary force. The chair groaned under the sudden, explosive weight.

The silence was deafening.

"If you're going to have a bad attitude, Hikaru, than you should just leave."

Kaoru flinched at the rudely loud voice. _Why are you trying to start a fight?!? _he screamed mentally at Haruka.

Slowly, Hikaru's head turned, eyes burning with hatred.

Kaoru braced himself, waiting for the explosive reply.

"Just stop it, all of you! What's the matter with you brats? Are you just _trying _to cause problems? Geez, you're all acting like freaking two year olds! The only one who is even _attempting _to show some dignity is Arai! Stop acting like freaking morons!" Haruhi stood up sharply, knocking her chair to the floor to join Hikaru's.

Kaoru grimaced. Crap....

Haruhi continued her rampage. "We're here to _host_, not to dress up in stupid prissy clothes..." she accented this by throwing the head band on her head to the floor, where it clattered to a stop. "And we're not here to have _stupid __**petty **__**fights**_!" with each word her voice grew more intense.

The silence grew in the room again.

Kaoru could see Hikaru's face growing red... Either he was _really _pissed off, or Haruhi's words had actually had an affect on him.

Kaoru guessed he was really pissed.

Hikaru's chair scraped back as he rose. It tottered, but didn't fall. Kaoru knew he was doing his best to restrain his furious anger. Kaoru knew he had to do something, something to stop Hikaru from thrusting all of his furious rage at Haruhi.

But it was too late for that.

"You know what? Freaking _shut up_, Haruhi! I don't wanna listen to you talk right now, cuz you're freaking pissing me off!"

"_I'm _pissing you off, or you're just taking out your anger on me cuz I didn't give you a chance to take it out on Haruka?"

"_You're freaking pissing me off!!!"_

"Well you know what? _You're freaking pissing me off too!"_

Hikaru was yelling now (not an uncommon display of emotion for him).

Haruhi was yelling to (a strange and slightly uncharacteristic thing for her).

Hunny was crying for them to stop (but failing at stopping them).

Mori was trying to consol his cousin (but failing).

Tamaki was screaming at Hikaru ("STOP YELLING AT MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER YOU EVIL LECHEROUS TWIN!!!").

Kyoya was shaking his head and writing something in his little notebook (who knows what's in that thing!).

Arai looked confused (... There's not much to say about that).

And Haruka? Haruka was on the floor.... Attempting to hide her giggle fit. Oh the chaos! The chaos she was causing was just to much fun! But she couldn't let any of the hosts (other than Kyoya) know that she found it amusing beyond imagination. She should stop giggling now...

But it was so _rich! _She had driven a wedge in between Hikaru and Haruhi. And in doing that, she had split apart (at least temporarily) the bond that Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi had. Which was amazing, by the way. Because she wanted that to happen.

It's not like she wasn't rooting for Hikaru. She was. She was rooting for the players of her game equally. All of them were equally important to her because she wanted them all to be justified. It's possible that justified was the wrong word for it, but oh well.

It was the fact that they would be consoled by the fact that Haruhi just didn't choose them. That they weren't right for her. Because if they really loved her, and wanted her to be happy above anything else, they would accept it.

Maybe it was cruel.

But it was reality.

That was the point of the game.

Of course, she had a bet with Kyoya. This wouldn't be as amusing for her if there wasn't some kind of reward for her on the line (when she completed her task, she'd get payed, but they had a bet on the side too). She had been forced to take Hikaru's side, since Kyoya beat her to the punchline and bet on Tamaki.

Cuz let's face it folks, Tamaki was just the more likely character. That would have been Haruka's bet, but stupid Kyoya beat her to it.

So now she was betting on the underdog.

Hikaru just didn't have a chance.

"Haruka.."

It was just a fact. Even though it wouldn't stop her from working her hardest to see him get with Hikaru. It was still a fact.

"Haruka!"

And Kaoru was to faithful to Hikaru to take action on his love.

"Haruka!!"

She jerked, realizing that she was being spoken to.

She cleared her throat, still grinning. "Yes, Kyoya love?"

He scowled at her. "I think you should stop this before..."

"_Forget this!! _I'm out of here!"

_Slam!_

"Good! I'm gone too! Stuck up freaking..."

_Slam!_

Kyoya shook his head at Haruka. "Was this part of the plan?"

Haruka stood from the floor and dusted herself off, and smiled lightly at the rest of the people in the room. "Shall we get on with matters, since the two hotheads are gone now?"

The others took their seats, albeit hesitantly.

Haruka murmured to Kyoya as the rest settled down, "All in due time, Kyoya. All in due time."

OoO

Kaoru didn't like this. He had a clear view of what had happened. It hadn't been Hikaru's fault, and it wasn't Haruhi's fault (though why she had exploded like that, he wasn't sure).

This was Haruka's fault.

She was doing something. She was up to something, something he couldn't put his fingers on. But he wanted it to stop. He would have to talk to her. He would have to talk to her _now_.

After the meeting, he caught her in the hallway on the way to her rooms.

"Haruka, I need to speak to you."

She turned and smiled, looking a little worn out. "I figured you would, Kaoru." she leaned against the wall. "Make this fast please. I have to run over some things before bed, and the sooner I do that, the more cheerful I'll be in the morning."

Kaoru hesitated. "Listen. I don't know what you're doing, but I don't like it. You hurt Hikaru, and Haruhi. Whatever you're doing..."

"I like you Kaoru."

He paused, eyes widening, shocked.

Haruka was studying him, lips slightly pursed, eyes looking him up and down. "I like your demeanor. You're not here to demand what I'm doing. You're not going to demand an explanation and then threaten an answer out of me. You're just going to tell it to me straight because you know something is up."

".... Yes." Kaoru was hesitant. He didn't want this girl to figure him out to much. That would be just weird.

"Look. Because you were so nice, I'll tell you what I'm up to." she grinned at him. "The announcement wasn't supposed to go out until the guests got here. I was going to use it to rile them up, make these next few weeks exciting for them."

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow. Whatever this was, it involved everyone, not just Hikaru and Haruhi?

"Now, don't get me wrong, it's not involving everyone. It's actually only involving four people." She held up for fingers. "Can you guess who, Kaoru?"

Kaoru didn't answer right away, wondering if this was some sort of trap.

"Just guess, Kaoru. It's pretty obvious if you think about it, ya know. Just consider the events of the past few days."

"Haruhi."

She smiled. "Smart boy." She put down three fingers and held up only one. "Who are the other three?"

"... Hikaru..?"

"Good!" a second finger went up. "And...?"

Kaoru recalled the incident with Tamaki and Haruhi stuck in the small space in the basement. "Tamaki."

Haruka nodded affirmation. "See? You're doing well!" she held up a third finger. "Now, the last person? Who is the last person playing my game?"

This was what made Kaoru pause, unsure of himself.

"Uh... Kyoya...?"

Haruka made 'tsk'ing sounds at him. "Nope, try again, Kaoru-kun."

"... Mori..?"

"You did the first three just fine. You aren't doing so well now, though."

Kaoru dreaded the answer to this question. "Hunny....?"

Haruka shook her head. "The last contestant in this game is _you_, Kaoru. But do you know what kind of game this is?"

Kaoru shook his head. "No. I don't."

She chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's a _matchmaking _game, Kaoru. I'm a matchmaker. One of you, at the end of this game, will end up with Haruhi." She lifted her hand, holding up three fingers. "Only," she put down a finger, "one" another went down "person." she waved the last finger at him.

Just one person could be with Haruhi.

Kaoru couldn't stop the words that blurted from his mouth. "I want out!"

Haruka laughed. "Oh no, Kaoru, you can't get out. Not yet anyways. There are certain procedures that you have to follow to get out of my game. Because you can't escape me." she straightened and gestured to the corridor around her. "Because, Kaoru love, you're on _my _turf. This is _my _place. You can't leave. You can't escape from me. There isn't a way out of my game, Kaoru."

"No way out?" he squeaked, suddenly terrified of this game that this girl was forcing him into.

She smiled. "There is only one way out, Kaoru." she lifted a single finger again. "Only one way out, Kaoru, my dear."

"Tell me."

"You have to confess to Haruhi."

What?!?

"And she has to reject you."


	19. Kaoru and Haruhi

_Woo hoo ^-^ Another chapter! Leave reviews :D Cuz you know you love this story! Or else you wouldn't still be reading it :D_

_ OoO_

Kaoru slumped dejectedly towards the room he shared with Hikaru and Haruhi. Parting ways with Haruka had been slightly awkward, at least on his part. He had been stunned speechless.

"_You have to confess to Haruhi. And she has to reject you."_

The words echoed in his mind, over and over again. He paused and slumped against a nearby wall, taking a deep breath, trying to sooth his raging emotions. Emotions that were arguing. The heated debate went something like this:

_Love for Haruhi: Nooooooo!!!! She can't reject you! No! You can't confess you know she'll reject you!! You have to get her to fall in love with you before you confess! Noooo!!_

_Love for Hikaru: But Hikaru . Don't you want Hikaru to be happy?? Don't you want Haruhi and Hikaru to be together so Hikaru can be happy????_

_Love for Haruhi: Noo! I don't want that! I want Haruhi for myself!_

_Love for Hikaru: But we've been with Hikaru forever! Haruhi is just an intruder!_

_Love for Haruhi: Take it back!_

_Love for Hikaru: No!_

And thus a bloody battle broke out between the two halves of his brain.

The part of his brain that was tired and in need of sleep was receding into the fringes of his mind, muttering _"Just shut up... All of you... Just shut up..._"

Kaoru leaned his head back against the wall. He was just tired. He get to his room and sleep.... Maybe Haruhi wouldn't be there...

Then he remembered. Hikaru and Haruhi had a fight. Resisting the urge to slam his head against a door several times at his own selfishness, he hurried to his room as fast as he could...

He slammed open the door, and yelled "Hikaru!" But it wasn't Hikaru who was there. It was Haruhi, lying on her stomach on her bed with her face in a pillow. She had stripped off the outfit she had been wearing and had flung it all over the room. She was now wearing fluffy looking purple pajamas.

"Er.... Haruhi...?" his heart was pounding hard in his chest. Breathing was slightly hard, especially since he had the words _Confess to her! _Screaming around in his head. The part _reject you_ had magically left itself out.

"Go 'way Kaoru..." she muttered, her voice muffled by the pillow.

She seemed really upset. More upset than she normally would be. _She must be PMSing.... _he thought, sweat dropping a little at the thought. "You don't really want me to go away, do you?"

"Yes.."

He smiled a little at her half hearted reply. He was tempted to go over and hug her. And maybe even kiss her.

But that wouldn't be fair. Not to Hikaru. He couldn't let himself do that. (Even if his Love Haruhi side was screaming at him to go do it)

"I won't go then." he replied, sitting next to her on the bed, but being sure to keep plenty of distance. "Are you pissed at Hikaru?"

"No..."

"Haruka?"

"Yes!"

Kaoru chuckled. He couldn't help but think how much Haruhi sounded like Hikaru right now. Slightly pouty with a tinge of frustration. It made him smile. "She's worse than us, huh?"

She nodded into the pillow. "I don't even want to know what she's up to..."

Kaoru wished that he didn't know.

"She really is worse than you and Hikaru though... At least... She's worse when Hikaru isn't yelling..."

Kaoru flinched slightly. "So you _are _upset at Hikaru?"

"No...?"

"I think you are."

"He didn't have to yell at me.."

Kaoru smiled. He knew she would be upset with Hikaru for that. "It isn't like it's the first time he's yelled."

"But it was over something stupid!"

"Isn't it always over something stupid?"

"...."

Kaoru grinned and reached over to ruffle her hair. "Don't worry about it, Haruhi. He just lost his temper cuz Haruka is being stupid. He wasn't mad at you."

She peeked at him, looking scepticle. "Ya think so...?"

"Yeah. I do." he couldn't keep that annoying tinge of tenderness from his voice.

She smiled. "Ok. Thanks Kaoru."

He stood up, grinning at her. "I better go find Hikaru now, k, Haruhi? Go to sleep. I'm sure you need it."

She nodded. "Again, thanks, Kaoru."

Kaoru headed towards the door, then paused halfway out of it. "Hey Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you PMSing?"

Laughing maniacally, he ducked the pillow that she chucked at his head and sped from the room.


End file.
